


The Black Mask

by Blue_Lacquer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Lacquer/pseuds/Blue_Lacquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for the Avatar, Prince Zuko stops at Whale Tail Island. He meets the Governor's daughter, Mai, who shows him around the most boring Fire Nation colony in the world. But things start happening when Captain Zhao arrives to investigate a report of an air bender living on the island, and both Mai and Zuko get pulled into his hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intelligence Reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the Maiko Big Bang hosted at [banked_flame](http://banked-flame.livejournal.com) and published on my [livejournal](http://blue-lacquer.livejournal.com).

Zhao was writing in the captain's log when a knock sounded on the door to his quarters. He called, "Enter."

Lt. Quan approached, bowed briefly, and held a scroll out to him. "This just arrived for you, sir."

Zhao accepted the scroll and dismissed the lieutenant. As he read the message, his brows raised in surprise, then furrowed in thought, then straightened to their normal position.

Admiral Shang had an very unusual mission for him.

He memorized the letter, then burned it to ashes in his hand. From the safe in the wall of his quarters, he retrieved the latest debriefing on current events in the Southern Ocean. He had read the report when he received it, of course, but he read it again, searching for anything that stood out in light of the Admiral's suspicions.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the debriefing. The Southern Ocean had been one of the quietest theaters of the war for decades, ever since the strength of the Southern Water Tribe was broken. Two weeks earlier, a Fire Navy ship had a brief fight with pirates in the Jagged Strait, from which the pirates escaped, but this was not unusual. The band of sparsely populated islands between the southern Earth Kingdom and the South Pole was a haven for pirates and smugglers.

Zhao's destination was Whale Tail Island. His mission was to find out whether or not there was an _air bender_ living there.

Frankly, he doubted the reliability of the report. Rumors of air benders circulated occasionally. But when Fire Nation investigators showed up, they inevitably found someone spinning a hoax for money or attention, or someone who was drunk or mad imagining things. Air bender sightings were like Abominable Lava-Man sightings.

Still, Whale Tail Island _was_ close to the old Southern Air Temple. Perhaps some monk had fancied a local girl once upon a time, and air bending had passed down through the family. The possibility was remote, but Admiral Shang took the report seriously enough to ask Zhao to investigate, and so he would. Shang wisely did not trust the Southern Raiders with the job, because their commander, Yon Rha, was a loose cannon. While that was useful for keeping what remained of the Southern Water Tribe in check, he couldn't be allowed to rampage through a Fire Nation colony that was home to several prominent noble families _and_ one of the largest copper mines in the world.

Zhao returned the debriefing to the safe. This would probably turn out to be a wild pheasant-goose chase, but it was his duty to be thorough in securing the peace and prosperity of his country. The trip would only be a short detour from his patrol route and an opportunity to re-supply with food and fuel.

And even if there were no air bender, there could be some other situation on the ground of which he could take advantage. Apprehending smugglers, spies, or subversive agents--it would all be to his credit and further his chance of promotion. He had learned to keep his eyes and his mind open, because sometimes opportunity dressed oddly when it knocked.

Like the time he had searched a library in the desert, looking for some hidden way past Ba Sing Se's great walls, and found a much greater prize. He alone in all the world knew the key to destroying the Water Tribe forever. Burning Wan Shi Tong's collection on the Fire Nation--thus ensuring his country's enemies would never see it--was a bonus. The old owl had been so angry, he couldn't help laughing.

Zhao had learned something else important at the library.

Spirits are not to be feared.

A new thought crossed his mind as he left his quarters for the bridge. _Perhaps the Avatar had been finally found…_

He dismissed the idea. The Avatar was over a hundred years old, and the person he was looking for was still a child. Plus, there had been no report of the suspect being able to bend other elements, or of being a true Air Nomad. Just an unfortunate individual who could bend air, and who likely wouldn't know any more about what happened to the Avatar than he did.

Zhao entered the bridge. Lt. Quan bowed to him.

"Set a course for Whale Tail Island," he said.

\------

  
Zuko focused his spyglass on the dark, distant outline of Whale Tail Island. On the left of his field of vision, a series of tall, gray cliffs with high, yellow-green grass at the top and sharp, foam-speckled rocks at the bottom jutted out into the sea. From the closest cliff top, treeless, green brush-covered land sloped steadily down to the water. The wide harbor sheltered by the cliffs was split in two by a long, low spit of land dotted with green trees and gray tile roofed buildings.

Many small fishing boats sailed to or from the twin harbors, taking advantage of the good weather. On shore, he could make out a network of wooden docks and piers bustling with cranes, stacks of shipping containers, rhinos pulling heavy wagons, and other signs of a busy port. The place looked, from this distance at least, orderly and well-kept.

Iroh came to stand by Zuko. "In all my travels, I have never been to Whale Tail Island before. But I have heard many good things about it. The people are friendly, the weather is fine, and they have excellent seafood." He smiled broadly and patted his belly.

Zuko stepped away from the spyglass and retrieved his map of the island from a pocket. The corners of the paper flapped in the breeze as he traced possible routes with a finger. He said, "When we arrive, we'll start canvassing the capital immediately. Then we'll take the road along the coast and look for sea caves or other places someone could hide."

"That is an excellent plan, Prince Zuko. Very sound strategy."

Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course! The spring tides are the best time to look for sea shells."

Zuko stared at Iroh for a moment, then crumpled the map in his hand and headed toward the bridge. "I'm going to tell the crew to get ready to go ashore."

"Oh!" His uncle called after him. "Before we look for shells, we have to pay a visit to the Governor. He is an old friend of mine who I have not seen for many years."

Zuko stopped and scowled. "Everywhere we go, you want to visit someone or see some stupid tourist attraction or spend hours shopping. How many times do I have to tell you we're not on _vacation_?"

Iroh held his hands out in a mollifying gesture. "Everyone needs a little rest and relaxation sometimes, Nephew. The visit will not take long."

"That's what you _always_ say."

"Taking a few moments to pay our respects to the Governor will benefit us. It will be much easier to poke our noses around the island if we have his blessing." He pointed at his nephew. "You remember what happened when we went wandering in Chengzhen without telling anyone. The Governor thought we were Earth Kingdom spies."

"He was an idiot!"

"True. But you still shouldn't have set his hat on fire."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. " _You_ go. Talk to the Governor as long as you want. I have work to do."

His uncle insisted, "You should come too."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Don't say it'll be fun, because it won't be."

"No," Iroh sighed, "It probably won't be, for you. But I do not want to have tell my host, ' _My nephew Prince Zuko is here as well, but he is too busy with his own affairs to pay his respects to you_.'"

Zuko exhaled in exasperation. "All right. I'll go. But we're not staying for more than an hour."

"Very well." Iroh smiled. "We'll just stay for a cup of tea."

\------

  
Mai sat on a blanket in the shade of the tall trees, lazily twirling a short knife around the fingers of her right hand. A little distance off, her mongoose lizard sprawled in the afternoon sun, absorbing the heat. The weather was a perfect spring combination of gentle sun and cool breezes. Lush, bright green grass was dotted with cheerful yellow and orange dragon flowers. The energetic singing of birds filled the air, and the sky overhead was clear blue.

She sighed. It was just like _every_ spring day on Whale Tail Island.

There was a _whoosh_ over her head. Glancing up, she spotted Ty Lee in the tree branches above. Her friend chirped, "And now for the dismount!"

Ty Lee soared out of the treetop. She flipped through the air five times, straightening her legs just in time for the landing. Triumphant, she raised her arms above her head and bowed deeply at the waist. She turned to face the opposite direction and repeated the bow, possibly to acknowledge the squirrel mice and gopher chipmunks that had no doubt been watching the show from the other side of the meadow.

Mai stopped her knife between her thumb and forefinger to clap. She asked, "Do they even say 'Bravo' at the circus?"

Ty Lee somersaulted over to the blanket and dropped to the ground beside Mai. "They say 'Bravo' sometimes," she said, "but when they really like you, they mostly wave their arms and yell 'YAAAAAAAAY'!"

She waved her arms around so vigorously Mai thought she might sprain something. The dozing mongoose lizard sat up and squawked at the noise.

Mai covered her ears with her hands and asked, "Do they have to be so loud about liking something?"

Ty Lee laughed and flopped onto her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. She tucked a few flyaway hairs behind her ears. "It's the circus. Everything is loud and colorful and fun and wonderful! It's why people go there. They want to see spectacular stuff they can't see anywhere else."

Mai smiled slightly. "Well, you're perfect for it."

Ty Lee beamed. She rolled over onto her back, stretching her arms and hands out. "I need to be ready to audition when they come back in the summer."

Mai flipped her knife into the air and caught it by the handle on the way down. She said, "You know, you've been coming out here to practice for a while now. I think you should be a little more careful."

Still lying down, Ty Lee arched her back so she could give Mai an upside-down quizzical look.

Mai added quietly, "You _know_."

Ty Lee sat up. "You worry too much, Mai. No one suspects a thing."

"Still, you should tone down the jumps and the leaps and the…" she twirled an index finger in a circle, "loopy-loops, or whatever. It'll attract attention."

"But I want to attract attention!"

"I know," Mai answered. "But you don't want the wrong kind of attention. Like, attention from the military."

Ty Lee pursed her lips. "Do you really think they'd arrest me? I mean, I can't help it! And I'm as much Fire Nation as anyone else. I was born in the capital, like you."

"Look," Mai said, holding up a hand, " _I_ don't care about this whole bending thing. I think you're all weirdos anyway." Ty Lee stuck her tongue out. "But the military considers other benders to be a serious threat. You should have heard the stuff that super creepy guy from the Southern Raiders said when he visited my Dad." She shook her head. "' _Lock them all up and throw away the key_.'"

Ty Lee's brow furrowed slightly. "I'm not going to _tell_ anyone. I just want to join the circus and entertain people. And…it just feels so _free_." She hopped up, standing high on her toes and stretching toward the sky. Then she looked down at Mai, her hands on her hips, her expression more serious. "How would you feel if you had to hide the thing you're best at--the thing that is really cool and makes you special because no one else can do it--from everyone because people thought it made you _bad_?"

Mai ran a fingertip along the flat of her blade "I know, it's--really hard. But I just want you to be careful. You don't want to end up in a cage."

The reply was teasing. "Now who's the one being dramatic?"

Mai huffed. Ty Lee sat back down, leaning against the tree, her head resting on her hands. "People expect professional acrobats to be able to do amazing things. Have you ever heard someone see an acrobat and say, ' _Well, that must be air bending!_ '"

"I haven't seen that many acrobats."

This statement did not deter Ty Lee. "And everyone knows the Air Nomads are all gone. They won't think to look for an air bender."

Mai looked at her nails. "Hm."

Ty Lee leaned her head against Mai's shoulder. "But don't let me, you know, keep you from being gloomy."

Mai jerked her shoulder upward, brushing Ty Lee off of her. Ty Lee rolled around onto Mai's legs, resting her head just above the knees.

"I am not gloomy. I'm realistic."

Ty Lee's eyes widened suddenly. "You don't want me to go because you'll _miss_ me!" She jumped on Mai in a hug, saying, "I'll miss you too."

Mai sighed. She _would_ miss Ty Lee, but she doubted whether the girl would ever actually run away to join the circus. She'd talked about it for two years and hadn't done it yet.

Ty Lee added, "You could come with me, if you want. Some circuses have knife-throwing acts."

Mai patted Ty Lee's shoulder. "Thanks, but I'm not really the cheerful and fun kind of knife-thrower."

Ty Lee let go and sat back on her heels. "You're always saying you want to get off this island."

Mai shrugged. "Nothing ever happens around here." The local government and the copper mine security went to great lengths to make certain nothing unusual happened. In addition to the miners, there were fishermen on the coast, sheep-herders in the hills, and a bunch of wealthy elderly people, retired from something or other, who mostly stayed on their own estates playing pai sho and reminiscing about the old days. It wasn't a mix of people who tended toward doing exciting things. Ty Lee being a secret air bender was the most interesting thing about the whole island.

Ty Lee asked, "Well, what are you going to do?"

Mai flicked her knife between her fingers. "I don't know."


	2. Intelligence Reports

Zuko stood at the west window in the Governor's sitting room, watching the sun sink below the horizon. One cup of tea, his uncle had said. One cup of tea had turned into a tour of the house and garden, and the tour had turned into dinner. And yet another of his uncle's distractions swallowed a day. At this rate, Zuko would be a hundred years old himself before he found the Avatar.

Iroh's laughter erupted behind him, a rumbling bass accompaniment to the high-pitched squeals of the Governor's infant son. The conversation had settled on how the General and the Governor had met.

Many years ago, before the Governor's hair had gone gray from worry, he was posted in the southwest Earth Kingdom. He was a member of the Royal Fire Engineers, who were building a major supply bridge over the Blackbird River when they were ambushed by earth benders. At the time, Iroh's troops were in the area, but were hard-pressed by Earth Kingdom forces themselves. How could the engineers be rescued without compromising the ongoing fight?

In the middle of the night, Iroh and his adjutant left camp to free the engineers themselves. Their surprise attack was so furious, the earth benders thought they were an entire brigade and fled. Naturally, this successful mission was followed by much drinking and celebrating.

As the dusk gathered, a servant lit the lamps on the verandah facing the west garden. Zuko leaned his hands on the windowsill, feeling homesick. Being in a Fire Nation house with a Fire Nation family was an odd, almost alien experience for him now. The domestic sounds of a family enjoying a cheerful evening meal together--a murmur of conversation spiked by laughter, the clink of cups and dishes as people savored tea and fruit--made him think not of his honor or his throne but of his mother.

A polite, languid voice suddenly cut through his memories. "Would you like more tea?"

He turned and saw the Governor's daughter standing by his side. Mai was her name. Her hands were tucked inside her voluminous sleeves in front of her chest. He hadn't heard her approach.

"No," he answered.

She peered out the window into the deepening night. "Sorry my parents are boring you," she said. "I've heard that story about General Iroh rescuing the engineers ten thousand times."

"I'd never heard it before."

She looked mildly surprised. "You hadn't?"

He shrugged. "My uncle doesn't talk much about his military career."

She glanced back at Iroh briefly. "It's kind of weird finally seeing the guy who's the big hero in the story. I thought he'd be taller." Zuko noted that she was taller than his uncle herself--almost as tall as him. "I suppose if he hadn't rescued the engineers, I wouldn't be here today."

He didn't understand that comment. If it was some sort of obscure joke, he didn't see what was supposed to be funny. But then he had never been good with humor. He returned to looking out the window.

It was dark enough that the lights inside the room obscured the view outside. He saw his own reflection briefly, but he didn't care to look at his own face for too long. Averting his eyes, he saw her reflection.

She was _looking_ at him. He was used to people sneaking peeks at his scar when they thought he wouldn't notice, but she wasn't facing the side with the scar. Still, she was looking at him intently. It made him slightly nervous.

He turned to face her. Her eyes slid away from him and she took a slight step back. As she drew her hands out of her sleeves, he glimpsed a glint of metal.

Instinctively, he grasped her right hand--not hard, but firm enough that she would have to make an effort to break the grip.

"Hey," she said. A slight warning in her voice, but her face remained impassive.

He pulled her sleeve halfway up her forearm, which was entirely wrapped in a brown leather sheath. Shapes suspiciously like short arrows and daggers protruded from it--a _lot_ of arrows and daggers.

She said, "If you want to hold my hand, you should ask first."

He dropped her hand. "You didn't tell us you were armed."

She looked confused for a moment, then laughed. For a girl with a low, kind of raspy voice, she had a surprisingly girlish laugh. "I'm not trying to assassinate you." She resumed her straight face. "If I were, I wouldn't do it while you were in my _own_ house."

"I didn't say you were trying to assassinate me," he answered shortly. "But people don't usually wear concealed weapons in their own homes."

She shrugged. "I live in a rough neighborhood."

"This is not a…" He realized she was being sarcastic, and just shook his head.

Iroh approached them at the window, saying, "Nephew, since it is time for the little one to go to bed, we should take our leave."

"Finally," Zuko muttered.

Mai's father was not far behind. "I'm sorry I can't join you in a trip around the island, General Iroh. I could use a few days vacation myself."

Zuko growled, "We are not on vacation. We are searching for the Avatar, who is, if you remember, the greatest threat to the Fire Nation."

The Governor looked startled for a moment, then apparently decided to quietly ignore the outburst. "But, if you'd like someone to show you around, Mai has the week off school."

Zuko started, "We don't need--"

Iroh cut him off. "That would be very helpful. Most of the time, when we arrive somewhere, we discover that our maps are outdated and we end up blundering around lost." Zuko felt his face burning.

The Governor smiled. "Well, then, it's settled. Mai will join you tomorrow and give you a tour of our fair home."

Zuko expected the girl to protest, since she seemed to have taken a dislike to him, but she simply bowed and agreed.

The Governor showed them out. While he and Iroh discussed local restaurants, Mai said to Zuko, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he responded. "We don't _need_ a guide. And we don't blunder around lost. We perform thorough searches over wide areas."

"Oh, I'm sure you're very thorough," she murmured. "Look, my dad wants to go, but he can't. And Mom hates tromping around in the woods. So I'm going." She held up two fingers. "Fire Girl Scouts honor, I promise I won't assassinate you."

He frowned. Iroh called to him, and the two of them finally left the Governor's house. Zuko walked around North Harbor, studying buildings and occasionally asking people questions. No one knew anything about the Avatar, or air benders, or indeed anything unusual going on in town, except for one middle-aged man who was convinced that cat-gators lived in the sewers. When his uncle began yawning dramatically, he returned to the ship.

Oddly, Zuko found himself thinking of the Governor's strange daughter--with her black-tipped fingernails and many hidden knives--as he fell asleep.

\------

  
Mai was ready to go by sunrise the next morning. She stood at the second-story window overlooking the street, watching for Prince Zuko and General Iroh.

If her father hadn't suggested she go with them, she would have volunteered. The Prince was hunting for the Avatar--for an _air bender_ \--and she needed to see if he was a threat to Ty Lee. She knew the story of his banishment and quest, but she hadn't expected him to be seriously searching for someone who disappeared without a trace a hundred years ago. He could have simply given up, and devoted his time to drinking, gambling, and general carousing. Or perhaps worked to overthrow or assassinate his father. Most people would have done something like that. Yet, here he was, hunting for the Avatar.

Of course, Ty Lee wasn't the Avatar, but if Prince Zuko were desperate enough and unscrupulous enough he might decide to take what he could get. If he were cunning enough, he might even be able to pull the deception off.

The sun had not been up for long when she spotted a group of rhinos lumbering toward her house, with Prince Zuko and General Iroh at the front. Mai went downstairs, and was already making tea when the maid showed the Prince and the General into the sitting room.

General Iroh eagerly accepted a cup of oolong, complimenting her brewing. His nephew refused tea. He slapped a map of Whale Tail Island down on the table, hard enough to rattle the lid of the teapot.

She sipped her tea and said, casually watching for his reaction, "You know, I kind of wish the Avatar _were_ here. Then something interesting would happen."

Prince Zuko only shot her an annoyed look. He asked, "Can you ride a rhino?"

"No. But I can ride something better."

"What?"

"A mongoose lizard."

He said derisively, "They're not better than rhinos."

"Rhinos stink," she answered. "And they're slow and stubborn."

"They're much more powerful than mongoose lizards."

"That's great, if you're hauling a bunch of heavy stuff. But for getting around fast, lizards are what you want, especially here. Most of the island is steep and rocky."

"Fine." He threw up a hand. "Ride a hog monkey if you want. Just don't slow us down."

Her lips curled slightly. "Make sure you don't fall too far behind me."

Frowning, he turned his attention to the map, outlining his plan for the day. They were to go up into the wooded hills outside of town, and, as far as Mai could tell, look for elderly people with blue arrows tattooed on their heads. Or anyone who knew an old person with a blue arrow tattoo. Or…anything else out of the ordinary.

She had the feeling this was going to a long day.

After hearing the itinerary, General Iroh said with disappointment, "Prince Zuko, I thought we were going to go to the shore today."

"You can collect shells later, Uncle Iroh."

"I suppose." The old man's face suddenly brightened. "Today I shall pick berries."

Prince Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

When the tea was finished, the three of them went out to the stables. A housemaid appeared with a picnic basket, which she secured to Mai's lizard saddle.

"This isn't a picnic," Prince Zuko barked.

His uncle eyed the basket appreciatively and said, "It doesn't matter what kind of mission you are on, Nephew. You have to stop to eat eventually."

The boy rolled his eyes. He was about to reply, when a flash of bright pink appeared next to him.

Ty Lee chirped, "Hi!"

Prince Zuko yelped and jumped.

Mai said, "Hey, Ty Lee." She observed the Prince closely, but he showed no sign of anything except being very startled by Ty Lee's sudden appearance.

Ty Lee looked excitedly between the two strangers. "Who are your new friends, Mai?"

Introductions were made. Ty Lee's eyes went wide on learning she was talking to royalty, and she bowed deeply. Then she glanced at Mai slyly.

Mai sighed--she knew that look. Every time they met a boy who was even halfway good-looking, Ty Lee teased her about liking him.

"I was going to ask Mai to come with me out to the meadow," Ty Lee said, "since it's such a nice day. But she already has company."

General Iroh said, "We are going out to the forest. Perhaps you would like to come along? The more, the merrier, I say."

Prince Zuko looked appalled.

"That sounds fun!" Ty Lee cleared her throat and fibbed, "But I have to be back home early."

Prince Zuko broke in quickly. "That's too bad. We've got to get going." He grabbed his uncle's arm. The older man waved goodbye to Ty Lee, allowing himself to be pulled toward their rhinos.

When the visitors were out of earshot, Ty Lee asked, "When did they get here?"

"Yesterday. You know who they are, don't you?" Ty Lee furrowed her brow, and Mai prompted, "The Dragon of the West? The banished prince?"

Ty Lee's mouth formed an ' _o_.' "That's _them_?" She stared at the retreating figures. "The scar is kind of gross, but even with it the Prince is not bad looking."

"Don't bring it up," Mai warned.

Ty Lee teased, "The scar or the other part?"

Mai swatted her friend's arm. "They're in a hurry." She explained her job for the day: showing them around places where they wouldn't find the Avatar.

Ty Lee looked thoughtful. "So the story's true? He can't go back home unless he finds the Avatar? That's…really sad."

Mai leaned in close to her friend and whispered, "He needs to find an _air bender_."

Ty Lee looked sharply at Mai. "You don't think…"

"No. Not yet, anyway. Just try to keep a low profile. I'll make sure they don't find anything interesting." The two men had settled on their rhinos, so Mai said, "Well, if I don't get going, His Irritable Highness is going to start yelling."

Ty Lee giggled. Mai said goodbye and mounted her mongoose lizard. When the lizard neared the rhinos, the animals all spent a few moments snuffling and sniffing each other cautiously, the lizard flicking its long tongue. But the beasts settled down quickly.

Mai rode out of town with a young man who may very well try to kidnap her best friend. But not if she could help it.

\------

  
At noon, Zhao arrived at the rendezvous point to meet Admiral Shang's informant. The place was a country crossroads a few miles outside of North Harbor, bordered on all sides by dense trees. A pole with weathered signs indicating the directions of the island's main towns stood at the intersection of the roads. By the pole waited a man matching the description of the informer: average height, stocky, thinning black hair and mustache, wearing a red light jacket and dark gray trousers.

Zhao dismounted from his rhino, saying, "Tong." The man nodded, looking nervous. "I am Captain Zhao. I believe we have business to discuss."

"Yes, sir," Tong replied, bowing awkwardly. "If you come with me, I will show you."

"This had better be worth coming all the way out here," Zhao warned, as the men tied up the rhinos.

"Oh, it is, sir." The man licked his lips anxiously. "Like I said in my note, I saw the…" he glanced around, although there was no one else around for miles, "person heading into the woods a little while ago." He took a breath and added in a low voice, "It's air bending. I'd bet my mother's ashes on it."

"If you are right, you will earn the honor of capturing a traitor. And a generous reward." Zhao frowned. "But if you are wrong, you will earn my personal displeasure."

Tong swallowed nervously and started along the path through the woods.

The walk was quiet. There were no signs of any other people, no one watching them or waiting in ambush. Just the usual forest sounds of birds singing and small animals rummaging. But as the group trekked further into the woods, Zhao began to hear branches shaking and leaves rustling in the distance, as though a large, hyperactive monkey were swinging around.

Tong stopped, and Zhao and his men followed suit. The informer held a finger to his lips. The thrashing in the treetops came closer.

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice cried, " _Wheee!_ " Several of Zhao's crew members jumped, then quickly pretended they hadn't.

The noise moved away and the group proceeded forward, silently. After a few hundred yards, the trees broke, revealing a cheerful clearing dotted with dragon flowers. Zhao halted his men just inside the treeline.

Tong pointed up. A bright pink shape was moving rapidly through the branches, to the left--the alleged air bender.

It was difficult to see the girl clearly, since she was moving fast and sometimes upside down. But she was slender, with a long, dark brown braid, and wearing an extremely girly outfit. She leapt from tree to tree as easily as an experienced sailor could climb a ship's ladder.

The girl sprinted along an alarmingly narrow branch, then jumped about ten feet up straight up to another. She gripped the second branch and ran smoothly through a series of complicated moves: hanging from one hand, flipping over to hang from a foot, then spinning.

Zhao would have thought she was simply an extraordinary acrobat, if not for how she finished the routine. Leaping off the branch, she tucked her knees to her chin, rotating one, two, three, four, five times, _without falling any closer to the ground_. She hung in the air like a bobbing pink balloon at a child's birthday party.

The girl _was_ an air bender.

Finally, she stretched out straight and fell to the ground, landing just too neatly, too softly, too quietly. She bowed, as though to an audience.

She didn't yet know she had an audience.

Tong cast Zhao a satisfied smile. Zhao nodded. Pushing tree branches aside, he marched into the clearing, his men following.

The girl gasped, her eyes wide.

"I am Captain Zhao. You are under arrest for air bending."

The happiness on the girl's face cracked like ice under a hammer blow. For a brief moment, Zhao almost felt bad for her.

His fire benders swiftly surrounded her. She stared at each of them in turn, lip trembling and eyes welling with tears.

Zhao said, "Come quietly and we won't hurt you."

He reached out to seize her arm. Moving so fast he barely saw her, she struck his arms with a series of surprisingly hard, focused jabs. Snarling, he tried to grab her again--but he could no longer move his arms.

Before his men could fire, the girl repeated her attack on them. One by one they dropped to the ground like sacks of coal. When the last one fell, she cast a wild, frightened look around the clearing, then leaped high into the trees.

She quickly vanished.

Tong hesitantly emerged from hiding behind a massive fire oak. He looked even more afraid than the fleeing girl had. He stammered, "I--I didn't know she could do _that_."

Zhao snapped, "Idiot!"

"I will get help, sir," the man said, already running away before he finished the words.

Zhao scowled up at the trees. He didn't know what the girl had done to him, but it felt like his arms had instantly fallen asleep. He hoped the effect would not last long.

One thing was clear. The air bender was far more dangerous than he suspected. She had to be apprehended, quickly.

Zhao would be happy to catch her. He just had to figure out the most effective method.


	3. Under the Surface

Mai leaned against a tree on the side of the trail leading up the hill. A few feet away, General Iroh hovered over a bush, examining the burgeoning blue gooseberries. Further down the hill, several of Prince Zuko's crew members stood chatting while their rhinos munched on grass. On the crest of the hill stood Prince Zuko himself, surveying the countryside with a spyglass.

She examined her nails. The General popped a berry in his mouth, then spat it out. " _Sour_ ," he commented, making a face.

"Stay away from the tiny pink ones. They're poisonous," she said.

Prince Zuko trotted down the hill, and said, "There's nothing around for miles. Just more trees."

His uncle wiped berry-stained fingers on a handkerchief and said, "I have heard that there are many abandoned mines here."

Mai said, "Most of them are over on the East Fluke."

The Prince asked, "East _Fluke_?"

She mimed a whale's tail with her hands. " _Whale Tail_ Island." He shook his head.

General Iroh said, "That must be where Copper Mountain is."

She nodded. Prince Zuko asked, "Do you know where these abandoned mines are?"

Mai held up a hand. "Forget it. Most of them are unsafe. The tunnels are unstable, and some are full of poison gas."

He unrolled his map of the island. "Are _any_ of them nearby?"

His uncle gasped. "Prince Zuko, did you hear what she just said? Cave-ins! Poison gas! We can't go down there."

Mai hesitated. She may have reason to be suspicious of this boy, but she didn't want him to get himself killed doing something stupid. On the other hand, if he was determined to go down a mine shaft--and she had the feeling that whatever he was determined to do, he did--she might as well take him to one of the fairly safe ones.

"There's one a few miles from here," she said. "It's not very deep. I've been in it before myself, so it shouldn't kill you."

"We'll go there," he decided.

General Iroh lectured his nephew on how this was a bad idea all the way to the mine.

\------

  
The last few rungs of the ladder down into the entrance to the mine shaft were broken, so Zuko jumped to the floor. He reached up to help Mai down, but she landed lightly beside him on her own. She looked at her hands and nails and made a small noise of disapproval.

Down here, the daylight from above grew murky and dim. The complete blackness of the mine lurked less than twenty feet away.

Iroh called down, his face invisible from this distance, "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine, Uncle. But you should stay up there. The ladder's in bad shape and it probably won't hold your weight."

"You should come back, Nephew," echoed the reply. "The rest of the mine will be just as dangerous."

Zuko ignored his uncle's anxiety. "I'll take a look around first, and call for the men if I need them." He ignited a flame in his left palm and headed into the darkness.

Mai walked beside him, silently and surely, her shadow flickering next to his on the walls. She didn't seem afraid. Although he had to admit, he had no idea what she was thinking behind her impassive, inscrutable face. He did have the impression she was _watching_ him. Why, he didn't know.

After several minutes of silence, he finally said, "You said you'd come down here before. Why?"

"It was years ago," she replied. "I went on a picnic with Ty Lee's family. She and I got bored and wandered off. We ended up down here."

The air grew more dank and earthy as they went deeper into the mine. He asked, "How old is this place?"

"I don't know. I think it may be from before the war."

They arrived at a track, with a line of carts still sitting at the start. All the metal was dirty and rusted. After a few dozen feet, the track vanished into a silent black void.

Mai said, "This is as far as Ty Lee and I went. We only had one torch, and we didn't want to get stuck in the dark."

Zuko listened. The only sounds were the two of them breathing and the soft rustle of Mai's flowing clothes as she moved. A bead of sweat trickled on his neck in the stifling air.

"I'm going on," he announced.

She shrugged and said, "If rocks fall, try not to get squashed."

He scowled at her. "If you want to go back up, go. But I have to keep going. Who knows what could be down here?"

"Do you really think you'll find the Avatar?"

He took a breath and said, "I have to find the Avatar. It's the only way to restore my honor." He added quietly, "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't," she said, matter-of-factly. For a moment, he wondered what she had heard about him, about the Agni Kai. A noble in her position must have heard _something_. She continued, "I just doubt you'll find anything down here. If the Avatar were on Whale Tail Island, people would know about it. It's a small, nosy community. Someone knocks over a fence, everyone knows." She shook her head. "People don't have big secrets here."

"You'd be surprised at the secrets people can keep," he said. He knew from experience that people could _disappear_ and no one would ever say why.

He wondered sometimes if his mother was somewhere out in the world. If she was, would he find her?

Curiosity crossed Mai's face. The two of them looked at each other for a long moment, neither speaking.

The moment ended when the earth began to shake.

Zuko almost fell, the flame in his hand flickering wildly. Mai stumbled and thrust her hands against the wall to steady herself. She shouted, "Earthquake!" and grabbed his arm and pulled. "Let's go!" He could barely hear her over the rumble in the cavern.

The two of them raced back down the trembling tunnel. Rock broke and tumbled down around them. A cascade of stone blocked the path to the ladder. Zuko blasted through it, clearing space for them to run.

By the time they reached the ladder, the quake had stopped. Iroh frantically called, "Zuko! Zuko!"

"We're coming up," he shouted back.

He motioned for Mai to go up before him. In response, she grabbed his outstretched arm and yanked him to the side. He understood why when a pile of rock landed exactly where he had been standing.

"Uh...thanks," he said.

"What did I say about not getting squashed?" She hopped up to grab hold of the ladder.

When they reached the surface, Iroh grabbed Zuko into a hug. "Nephew, are you all right? I was about to send the men down after you."

"I'm _fine_ ," he answered, pushing his uncle away.

"You are lucky that was just a minor tremor," Iroh scolded. "I told you not to go down there."

Zuko frowned. "Bad timing."

Mai plopped herself down on some soft grass several yards from the mine entrance. His uncle said, "Come, Prince Zuko. You have suffered a shock. It is time to rest."

"It's also time for lunch," Mai added. "Almost being crushed to death always makes me hungry."

Iroh nodded. "Indeed. I will fetch the picnic basket." He looked around, then asked, "Didn't you tie your lizard up over there?"

"I…did," Mai answered, shielding her eyes from the sun while she peered at the trees where her mongoose lizard had been.

Iroh, Mai and the crewmen went to search for her missing lizard. Zuko sat down on the grass and gritted his teeth in frustration. "This entire day is going to be a waste!"

\------

  
Spending an afternoon with the Dragon of the West and the banished prince, Mai realized two things. One was that Prince Zuko was more of a danger to himself than to Ty Lee, or anyone else. The second was that searching for the Avatar was--occasional cave-ins and runaway mongoose lizards aside--incredibly boring. He must be truly desperate to have kept at it for so long.

Her lizard was eventually found in a field of blue lightning-bells in a valley about a mile from the mine. Fortunately, the picnic basket had not been damaged during the beast's panic at the earthquake. She settled down with General Iron and Prince Zuko among the bright blue flowers to eat. The members of the crew ate their own food, or napped in the grass. It was sickeningly picturesque.

After eating, they headed up into the next set of hills. General Iroh started singing a song about the blossoms of spring and several of the men joined in, which annoyed Prince Zuko and amused Mai. She and the Prince hadn't exactly bonded during their escape from the mine, but they were no longer eyeing each other suspiciously.

The afternoon sun slanted sharply in the sky when they arrived at the next point of interest, an abandoned logging camp. On the east side of a hill sat two small, single-story buildings made of weathered wood, one with a completely collapsed roof. A third building, set farther up the hill, was large and rectangular, probably an old warehouse. Bits and pieces of broken machines rusted on the ground around the buildings.

Prince Zuko poked through the rubble of the building without a roof, while his uncle peered through the broken windows of the second small building. The men were busy trying to fix a broken rhino saddle. She wandered up the dirt path to the big building, stuck her head in the door and called, "Hey, Avatar, you in here?"

She was rewarded with a sudden short shriek. Jumping back and extending her arms to throw her blades, she stared in shock as Ty Lee barreled out from beneath a warped, half-rotted table.

Ty Lee shouted, "Mai!" and almost knocked her over in a running hug. "Mai, it's _terrible_!"

It looked like Ty Lee had been crying hard for a while. Mai asked, "What happened? What are you doing here?"

Ty Lee wiped her eyes. "You were right! I should have been more careful…"

Mai's stomach turned over. She really didn't want to be right about this. "Slow down. Take a breath. Tell me what happened."

"They _know_ ," her friend whispered. "They came to arrest me."

Mai glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming up the path, then pulled Ty Lee away from the door. Her voice low, she asked, "Who came to arrest you?"

Ty Lee explained what happened in the meadow that afternoon. "I was so scared. I ran as far as I could," she finished. "When I couldn't run anymore, I hid in here."

Mai pressed a hand to her forehead. This _was_ terrible. And they didn't have much time. "This Zhao guy--he doesn't have any proof, does he? Sure, you can jump really high, but that doesn't mean you're an air bender."

Ty Lee looked stricken. "I--I was sort of showing off."

"Ty Lee!"

"I didn't know anyone was watching!"

"Showing off how much?"

"I wasn't flying or anything," Ty Lee protested. "I can't even fly, not really."

"But whatever you were doing was apparently enough to convince a Fire Navy captain that you can bend air." Ty Lee's eyes welled with fresh tears at the scolding. Mai sighed and squeezed her friend's shoulders lightly. "I'm sorry. We need to focus on fixing this, not assigning blame."

Ty Lee leaned against the wall, despondent. "What am I going to do, Mai?"

Mai's mind raced. If the military got their hands on Ty Lee, she'd be in prison for life. There wouldn't even be a trial. She couldn't stay on Whale Tail Island--too many people knew her, and the woods weren't big or wild enough to hide in for long. And even that freaky thing where she made someone's limbs go numb wouldn't protect her if enough Fire Nation troops came calling.

Ty Lee would have to run away--for real. The thought was _terrifying_. But if she truly had been discovered, there was little choice.

Mai held up a hand. "This is what we're going to do. You stay here for now. I'll talk to my father."

Ty Lee asked with a glimmer of hope, "Do you really think he can stop Captain Zhao from arresting me?"

Mai looked down at the floor for a moment. "I--don't know," she said. "But if he can't, he can help get you out of here."

Eyes wide, Ty Lee said, "You mean help me run away?"

Mai took a breath. "I know, it's a crazy, dangerous thing, and you'll be leaving your family…"

Ty Lee cut her off. "I'll do it. I don't want to go to prison."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Who _wants_ to go to prison?"

"You'd probably have to go to the Earth Kingdom," Mai warned. "This isn't going to be like running off to join the circus."

"I'll take the risk." She shook her head, and said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "I can't live in a cage. I won't. Not when I didn't do anything _wrong_."

This decisiveness was reassuring, if surprising. Mai nodded and promised, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Ty Lee threw herself on Mai in a bruising hug. "Thank you!"

Mai made enough space for herself to breath and said, "Stay calm. I'll be back as soon as I can." She held her gaze on Ty Lee's eyes. "OK?"

Ty Lee's voice choked. "OK."

Voices drifted up the hillside. Prince Zuko and General Iroh were approaching.

Ty Lee was startled. Mai said, "It's those two you met this morning. Hide. Someplace better than under the table."

The girl scuttled up the wall like a spider cricket. She settled on one of the massive wood beams crossing the ceiling, out of sight.

Mai leaned against the wall by the door, checking her nails. When Prince Zuko walked through the door, she said nonchalantly, "I didn't find the Avatar."

He scowled at her, then walked around the building, kicking at debris and arguing with his uncle. Mai glanced surreptitiously up at the ceiling. Ty Lee must have contorted herself into an impossible position, but unless the Prince actually climbed up there, he wouldn't see her.

She gave him a few minutes to frown at the decrepit warehouse, then said, "The sun will set soon. I don't know what your plans for the night are, but I need to return home."

General Iroh and Prince Zuko accompanied her back to her lizard. The General thanked her warmly for her assistance and her company (and the picnic lunch). At the bottom of the hill, the man said, "We can find our way back from here. Do not let us keep you from dining with your family. We will see you tomorrow."

Mai said goodbye and rode her mongoose lizard back to town as fast as she could.


	4. Fugitive

Mai arrived back at home just as the sun was setting. Approaching the front steps, she saw Ty Lee's mother and father in front of the open door. The woman was crying loud enough to be heard a few dozen feet away; the man was arguing hotly with her father's valet, who stood in the doorway. Mai paused, watching. With an angry huff, the valet slammed the door. Ty Lee's mother wailed. Ty Lee's father loudly vowed that they weren't going anywhere until the Governor saw them.

The last thing Mai wanted was to deal with distraught people, but she needed to know what was going on, so she continued up the stairs.

Ty Lee's father saw her first and cried, "Mai! I'm glad you're here. You might be able to talk some sense into your father." He banged on the door. "I've known him since before you were born. I thought we were friends. And yet he turns us away like common vagrants when we ask for help. It's an insult!"

Before she could respond, Ty Lee's mother sobbed, "Mai! Have you seen Ty Lee? No one can find her. My baby's missing!"

The woman tried to dry her face, but the tears were coming too fast. The sight was pitiful, but revealing where Ty Lee was hiding to anyone was simply too risky right now. Mai lied, "No, I haven't."

The front door opened again, and the valet beckoned Mai inside. Ty Lee's parents tried to push their way in, but several housemaids had reinforced the valet's position and they could not get through. Mai squeezed past the throng of people guarding the door.

As the door closed, Ty Lee's mother pleaded, "Talk to your father for us, Mai! Please. He might listen to you."

Once inside the house, Mai had second thoughts about the wisdom of asking her father for help.

The Governor was in his office, standing at the large window overlooking the main garden. The sky was rapidly darkening outside, but the lamps had not yet been lit. The familiar furniture--her father's cluttered desk, the folding screen he sometimes put up for extra privacy, the cushioned benches for guests--seemed alien in the gloom. The strangeness of the entire day was infecting her own home.

She closed the door softly behind her, and her father turned around. He greeted her somberly. "Mai. I have a very serious matter I need to discuss with you." He stepped closer to her. They both stood on the yellow and red dragon design rug in front of his desk, he on the head, she on the tail. He asked, "Have you seen your friend Ty Lee today?"

The encounter with Ty Lee's parents made her uneasy, and so she decided not to reveal anything unless absolutely necessary. "I saw her this morning," she answered. "Before I left with Prince Zuko and General Iroh."

"Not since then?"

"No."

He looked at her keenly. "Are you certain?"

"I'm a little young to be going senile, Dad," she retorted.

He sighed. "You don't know what's happening, since you've been away all day." She decided not to correct him. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace. "Your friend is in grave trouble. Tell me. Have you ever noticed anything unusual about Ty Lee?"

Mai raised her eyebrows. "Ty Lee makes it a point to be unusual. Remember the time she climbed the flagpole on Fire Lord Sozin's birthday?"

Her father shook his head. "She isn't a bender, is she?"

"You know she isn't."

"I know she's not a fire bender," he said. "But could she be something else?"

She sighed. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Wearily, he answered, "The Fire Navy is here. They believe that Ty Lee is…an air bender. And she has disappeared." Mai said nothing, just looked at her father in mock shock. She didn't have to try very hard to fake it--she still couldn't entirely believe this was happening.

After a moment, he continued, "I'm sorry, Mai. This must be difficult for you to hear. But we need to find Ty Lee. Do you have _any_ idea where she might be?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't."

Her father began emphasizing the gravity of the situation again, but was interrupted. The screen behind his desk suddenly slid back, revealing a man in a Fire Navy uniform.

Mai abruptly stepped backward, barely stopping herself from attacking the stranger. He was tall, fairly young, and clean-shaven, with a small crescent-shaped scar on his chin. Looking suspiciously at her, he said, "With all due respect, Governor, I believe it would be best for me to ask the questions from now on. I understand your desire to be considerate to your family, but you don't want to obstruct a military investigation, now, do you? It's bad enough that an air bender's been living here for years, right under your nose."

"Of course--of course not, Lt. Quan," her father answered, flustered. He gave an apologetic look to Mai. "But my daughter doesn't know anything."

"Perhaps not," the officer said. "Although I must say, I find it surprising that you tolerate such disrespect from a child."

Mai looked away from the man to keep herself from glaring at him. She had to get out of here as quickly as possible, and antagonizing a Fire Navy officer wouldn't help. Even if her father wanted to help Ty Lee, he couldn't--he was being watched. This also explained why he had turned Ty Lee's parents away so brusquely. He was trying to protect them, at least for a little while.

The lieutenant studied her for a moment, then said, "Now. Tell me _exactly_ what you have done today."

She spent two hours answering questions with selective honesty and biting back sarcastic remarks. Finally, the lieutenant seemed satisfied that she didn't know anything of value and dismissed her.

On the stairs up to her room, her father touched her arm and whispered, "Mai, please don't _do_ anything." She glanced over her shoulder at him--he looked genuinely frightened. "I know Ty Lee is your friend, but you can't interfere in a military operation."

She turned around and took his hand. "I'm not going to do anything, Dad," she promised. "I just want to be alone for a while, ok?"

He nodded and returned downstairs. She went to her room, closed the door, and spent several minutes listening for anyone in the hall. When she was certain no one was going to burst in on her, she went to her desk and counted her personal spending money. She wasn't going to do just _anything_ \--she was going to help her best friend escape.

She had a good-sized pile of money, but doubted it was enough to bribe someone to undertake a mission as perilous as smuggling a fugitive. At least, not anyone smart enough to not get caught. She was by no means an expert on criminal behavior, but she figured it was like her father looking for artisans and tradespeople: talent and experience were expensive. Besides, she didn't know who to approach. She didn't exactly spend her free time hanging around sketchy seafarers.

A possibility sparked in her mind. There was someone who had his own ship, and who could move about fairly freely. Someone who owed her for recently saving his life. Someone who just might be interested enough in a real live air bender--even if she wasn't the Avatar--to be willing to help them.

She needed to visit Prince Zuko.

\------

  
Zuko stood on the bridge, looking at a map of Whale Tail Island unrolled on a table. His uncle was out on deck with Lt. Jee and some of the crew, sampling some of the local delicacies. Strips of roast pork slathered in red-brown sauce and rolled in sesame seeds; fat, golden dumplings; and yellow-tinged, sweet-smelling rice studded with seafood. Zuko had declined his uncle's invitation to join in. At least they weren't out there singing again.

He sighed, flattening wrinkles in the map with his hands. The day had been completely unproductive. The only thing he managed to do was almost get crushed by falling rocks. If it weren't for Mai's quick reflexes, he'd probably be lying in a hospital bed right now, or worse. He shook his head--he didn't understand her any better after having spent the day with her. But he wouldn't forget what she'd done, and when he restored his honor he would re-pay her properly.

Frowning, he concentrated on the map. He needed to plan the next stage of his search of the island, not waste time dwelling on some weird girl he'd just met. The door was ajar, and slowly opened further. He ignored it, thinking it had been caught by a breeze, until a figure quickly stepped through it.

A person in a long, red cloak stood before him, face hidden by a hood. Assuming a fire bending stance, he demanded, "Who are you?"

The hood dropped, revealing Mai. He was about to ask what she was doing here when she dropped to her knees and kowtowed. He was utterly shocked. No one had kowtowed to him since he'd been banished. He didn't deserve such displays of reverence, not until he restored his honor.

She sat up on her heels and said formally, "Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, I have come seeking help. I know it is not my place to make requests of you, but please hear my petition, since you are the only one who can help me."

He stared at her, wondering what the hell had happened. Cheeks flushing, he said, "Uh, you--you don't have to do that." She hesitated, then stood up, dusting off her cloak. He asked, "You need _my_ help? What for?"

For the first time, he saw her look anxious. She said, "My friend Ty Lee--you met her this morning, at my house--has been accused of…being a traitor to the Fire Nation."

"The girl in pink?" Mai nodded. "What did she do?"

Mai looked away from him for a moment, then said, "Please understand, I've come to you because I don't have anywhere else to go. And Ty Lee didn't really do anything. But…" She took a deep breath. "She's an air bender."

Zuko set a hand on the wall to steady himself. After a moment, he said, disbelieving, "She's an air bender."

"Yes. But she's not the Avatar."

"An air bender."

"Not the Avatar."

"An _air bender_."

Mai held up her hands and said, "She's _not_ the Avatar. Really. She's fourteen years old. From the Fire Nation, just like you and me."

Steam curled from Zuko's clenched fists. The image of the relentlessly cheerful girl with the long braid flashed in his mind. "No," he growled, more to himself than Mai. "She can't be. She's far too young and stupid to be the Avatar."

"She's not stupid," Mai muttered.

"Don't talk to me!" Zuko roared, fingers sparking. "The whole time, you were hiding this from me--lying--pretending to help me."

"It wasn't any of your business," she responded, anger glinting in her voice. "You're looking for the Avatar. Ty Lee's not the damn Avatar."

He demanded, stalking toward her, "Where are the other air benders?"

She stood still, not flinching even when he leaned in toward her face, close enough to catch her scent. His breath steamed slightly on her, but she did not react. "There are no others," she said.

"You're lying," he hissed. "Bending runs in families."

She scoffed. "What? You think one of her grandparents is the Avatar? They're all dead."

"I don't believe you."

She shrugged. "Since Captain Zhao knows about her, don't you think he'd know if there were others too?"

Zuko leaned back, surprised. "Zhao is here?"

She eyed him warily. "You know him?"

"Yes."

The two of them were silent for a moment, eyes locked. Zuko didn't like Zhao being involved in this at all. The Captain was a treacherous man who would do anything to advance his own career. Even Uncle Iroh, who was always going on about there being good in everyone, disliked and distrusted Zhao.

Thoughts began to bubble underneath Zuko's rage. Starting to believe there was something more going on, he asked, "Why did you come here?"

"Like I said, I need your help," she answered. "My friend's being hunted by the Fire Navy."

"You want me to smuggle her off the island?"

"That was the idea."

He said, "No."

Mai's mouth opened and closed, and she glared at him. "If you refuse," she said, "she'll be caught and imprisoned for the rest of her life."

He turned away from her. "That's not my concern."

"She can't help being an air bender! It was just some kind of accident."

"You said it yourself. I'm looking for the Avatar. Ty Lee's not the Avatar."

Mai's voice became low and dangerous--she was almost growling. "You owe me. I saved you from being crushed by rocks just before lunch, if you remember."

He turned back to her and retorted, "I've survived worse."

Her face was murderous, but her voice was cool and even. "You know, I felt bad for you," she said, "being banished. But that was a waste of effort. You only care about yourself. I hope you _never_ find the Avatar."

Turning on her heel, she flicked her hood back over her head and stormed off of the bridge.

Zuko angrily unleashed a burst of flame that crashed into the wall and dissipated. The girl was insane. She asked _him_ \--the Fire Lord's son--to help her shelter an air bender. It was treason. Both girls would end up in prison for life when they got caught. And they would get caught. Involving himself in this mess would be throwing away all chance of ever restoring his honor.

Still, she was right about one thing. He owed her _something_ for saving him in the mine shaft. There was one thing he could do: he wouldn't tell anyone what she had asked him to do.

His uncle entered the bridge. "Prince Zuko, I just saw someone in a cloak leaping off the side of the ship onto the dock. Should I sound the alarm?"

"No, Uncle," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was nothing. Tell the crew to be ready to leave as soon as possible."

"But you have only covered a small portion of the island."

"I know. But there's nothing but trouble for us here."

\------

  
Mai raced back to the abandoned lumber camp where Ty Lee was hiding. The entire trip back home had been a waste of precious time, first with her father, then with the Prince. At least her father might have helped her, if Zhao's officers weren't breathing down his neck. But of course the boy Prince wouldn't care about what happened to anyone else.

She and Ty Lee could only rely on each other from now on.

Riding her lizard hard through the woods around North Harbor, she took shortcuts that only people who had lived in the area for a long time knew. All she had with her were her weapons and her money. She charged through fields of waist high grass, clambered up steep rocks, and skipped across ponds and streams.

Even with her futile detour, she was confident she would reach Ty Lee before Captain Zhao did. There was a lot of open country around the capital where someone could hide. He would likely be using rhinos--carrying fully-armored fire benders--which would slow him down considerably. And he and his men had also been taken down by Ty Lee, which would slow them down a _lot_.

But time was running out. Everyone at home was so distracted by the Fire Navy's presence that no one had noticed her slip out of her bedroom window and steal a lizard, but if she wasn't missed yet, she would be by morning. The only advantage she had was speed. And desperation, but that was certainly a double-edged advantage.

The moon was high by the time she approached the hill where the lumber yard stood. Acrid smoke drifted over the treetops into the cool night air. She halted her lizard and waited for a few moments, listening. There was no sound, other than the chirp of fire crickets. Cautiously, she rode on.

Cresting the ridge, she saw the fire. The ruined lumber yard buildings burned brightly, the hiss of flames and the crackle of wood puncturing the stillness of the night.

The Fire Navy had come and gone.

She ran toward the blaze on foot, shouting for Ty Lee. No one answered. The last few beams supporting the large warehouse collapsed and the entire structure fell down in flames. Embers scattered in all directions with the force of the implosion.

Mai knelt down on the grass, covered her face and began to cry.


	5. Like A Sister

Zuko was not in the mood to talk to his uncle, so he retired to his quarters. Stretched out on his bed, he tried to decide on his next destination--perhaps Kyoshi Island--but his thoughts stuck on Mai. He sighed in exasperation. There was no reason he should care about this girl's problems; he had just met her yesterday. She certainly didn't care about him. All she wanted was the use of his ship.

Still, he had some sympathy for her and her friend. Mai was right--it was a cruel twist of fate that Ty Lee was an air bender. Ty Lee might very well be a loyal, patriotic citizen, but allowing other benders to live freely threatened the security and stability of the colonies. He glanced up at the Fire Nation tapestry on the wall. The air bender was born to be at odds with her country, no matter what she did. Sometimes he felt like he was born to be at odds with his country--or at least his father, but being at odds with the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord was the same thing.

Pushing away thoughts about his father, he stood up and began to pace. Perhaps he should sail for the South Pole next. It would certainly take him far away from all this madness.

Suddenly, the door to his quarters slammed violently open. A soft whistling sound cut the air. Something that felt almost like strong fingers struck his shirt along the sleeves and shoulders, hard enough to push him back several feet. He hit the wall, back twisted and arms splayed awkwardly.

It happened so fast, by the time his eyes focused on the attacking girl, she was on him. Her left hand gripped his throat; her right brandished a wicked looking three-pronged knife.

Mai squeezed his throat, but not enough to cut off his air--yet. She said in a quiet, level voice, "Get me on Zhao's ship."

Zuko blinked. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm not in the mood. You gave Ty Lee up to Zhao. Now, take me to her, or…" She completed her threat by brandishing the knife an inch from his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he hissed.

"Liar," she snarled. "You saw her at the lumber camp and you ran to tattle to your friend."

"I did not. And Zhao's _not_ my friend. Now release me before I make you."

She sneered. "You can't bend with your arms pinned."

He inhaled sharply, then exhaled a puff of hot steam in her face.

Crying out, she let go and stepped back. He breathed deep, preparing fire. He had never attacked anyone with fire breath before, but then he had never been pinned to a wall with throwing knives before.

A long flame lashed from his mouth, a warning shot. She sidestepped and backed up to the far wall, the three-pronged knife poised for throwing.

For a moment, the two of them watched each other warily, calculating attacks and defenses.

Then Uncle Iroh popped his head in the partially open door and said, "Prince Zuko, we are ready to leave…"

The words died. His uncle's eyebrows jumped up sharply. Mai whirled, unleashing her knife on the interloper.

Zuko shouted, "No!"

His uncle calmly thrust a hand out and to one side. A red fire whip knocked the knife aside and into the door. He said, his tone polite but unyielding, "I do not wish to fight you, miss. And I assure you, you do not want to fight me. Let us agree to a truce, and we shall discuss whatever problem you have peacefully."

Mai glanced at the knife sticking out of the door, then back to Iroh. She dropped her hands to her sides and agreed, "A truce."

\------

  
Zhao glanced up at the night sky and smiled. The moon was particularly impressive tonight, a smooth, gleaming silver orb in the cloudless sky, seeming so close he could reach up and smash it. In the hustle of day-to-day affairs, he occasionally lost sight of his own plans, but nights like this reminded him why he worked so hard. As the great Fire Lord Sozin rid the world of the Air Nomads, he himself would rid it of the Water Tribe. And his victory would be even more complete than Sozin's, because without the moon spirit, there would never be stray water benders.

He went below deck to the brig. Today, he had swiftly turned a humiliating setback into victory. Capturing a dangerous fugitive would enhance his reputation and his odds of early promotion, of course. But he believed that this prisoner, with her unique skills, would also earn him great favor with the Fire Lord.

The cell door was opened, and he entered. The girl sat on the floor, her hands bound behind her back. She looked miserable, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Touching a hand to his pocket, he felt the small item that gave him the upper hand: a dart coated with an anesthetic compound derived from shirshu spit. Giving the traitor a dose of her own medicine, as it were, had greatly satisfied him.

He stood over her, flexing his hands. "You shouldn't have run," he said. "It didn't do you any good." She looked down at the floor. "Now, there are some things you and I need to discuss."

She said nothing, just sniffled loudly. He continued, "You've given me a lot of trouble. But you're lucky I'm not a man who would let a personal grudge interfere with doing what is best for the Fire Nation." She tilted her head up at him, her face confused and wary. "I've seen my share of traitors and fugitives. Most of them are worthless scum. But, you-- _you_ are different."

Still, she didn't speak. He didn't really want her to, yet. He said, "You are the only air bender alive today." He held up a hand as she started to protest. "Don't bother denying it. Not even the greatest acrobat in the world can defy gravity the way you did. But there's another reason I'm interested in you." The corner of his upper lip curled. "You know what I mean. Don't you?"

He waited until she nodded almost imperceptibly, then asked, "What do you call this fighting technique of yours?"

She answered quietly, her voice strained, "I don't know. I never thought about naming it. Chi blocking, I guess."

He raised a brow. "That's what you do? Disrupt the flow of chi in the body?"

"Yes."

"How do you do it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just can."

"Who taught you this?"

"No one."

He studied her face. "You couldn't have discovered such a difficult and obscure technique by yourself. It takes years of study and practice for healers to successfully work with the chi paths in the body. It's not like people can just _see_ them."

She shook her head. "No one taught me." She paused, then added, her voice slightly stronger, "And _I_ can see chi paths. I can see auras."

Zhao looked at the girl for a moment, confounded. He couldn't believe someone so young, so scrawny--her arms were like sticks--and apparently so flaky could be so powerful. If he hadn't experienced what she could do first hand, he would never have believed it. And her explanation of her ability was no explanation at all. He thought of his old master, talking endlessly about chi and balance and all kind of mystical tripe. The old man would probably be fascinated by the girl's nonsense.

But he could determine exactly how chi blocking worked later. Right now, he had more pressing concerns. He said, "Since you have such a useful skill, I believe you _could_ be spared a lifetime of rotting away in prison." Her head snapped up at his words. He flashed his teeth. "It depends, of course, on your willingness to cooperate."

She shifted uncomfortably and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing right now," he answered. "Just prove your allegiance to the Fire Nation by serving the Fire Lord."

She looked baffled. He clarified, "You are adept at hand-to-hand combat _and_ you are an air bender. And you're--non-threatening. The Fire Nation's enemies would never expect their destruction to come at the hands of a girl dressed in pink and wearing a braid."

Her eyes widened. "You want me to…to hurt people."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Not always. There are many things you could do. Retrieve information, observe the movements of suspected traitors. But I do believe 'hurting' people would sometimes be necessary."

She blanched and said, with surprising force, "I can't do that! Self-defense is one thing, but I just can't attack people."

"The defense of one's country is a legitimate--even noble--use of force." He raised his hands. "You have some time to think it over before we get back to the Fire Nation. But," he lowered his voice, "I suggest you consider carefully. A life in prison, or a life of service. The choice is yours."

He turned from her abruptly and exited the cell, smirking. He wasn't surprised the girl was squeamish. She was clearly a sheltered, naive child who did not understand the harshness of the world and the war. But he was confident that, in the end, she would choose what was best for her. Anyone would.

Of course, if she needed more persuading, he could be more persuasive.

He emerged on deck and asked Second Lieutenant Shao, "Are we ready to sail?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We need to reach the Fire Nation as soon as possible."

If the weather was clear the whole way, his ship could reach the Imperial Island in four days. Lt. Quan would stay in North Harbor and investigate the air bender's family and friends and the Governor. Anyone who helped hide the girl's bending would be punished.

A messenger hawk landed on the railing and squawked at him, holding out a foot. He took the scroll and unrolled it. There was enough moonlight to read without lighting a flame. By the time he finished, fire blazed in his hands out of anger, incinerating the message.

Admiral Shang had more orders. Captain Zhao was to stay on the island with the prisoner until Shang arrived to collect her. The Admiral wanted the credit for the air bender.

The informant Tong must have told Shang the girl had been apprehended. Zhao certainly hadn't announced it--he planned to do that once they passed the Gates of Azulon. The ash from the scroll scattered on the breeze. He had tried to outmaneuver the Admiral, and had been outmaneuvered.

Zhao scowled and ordered his crew to stay.

\------

  
Zuko sat on the low bench in front of his desk, glowering. Mai stood by the door. Her face was like a mask that had fallen askew--anger seeped out around the edges of her indifference.

His uncle stood between them. "So, your friend is an air bender," the man said. "It is incredible. Although not impossible. I have heard stories of water benders being born on the Outer Islands in the Fire Nation, and of fire benders appearing among the people who live in the great desert of the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko snapped, "It doesn't matter _why_ there's an air bender here."

"I agree," Mai said. "What matters is that you won't help her."

Zuko began to argue, but his uncle held up a hand and interjected, "Mai, please understand that I--" he gestured to include Zuko--"and my nephew empathize with your plight. But we cannot do what you ask. It would be treason."

Mai's hands clenched into fists, but her voice remained steady. "General, you're the Fire Lord's brother. Captain Zhao might listen to you."

"I am afraid," Iroh shook his head, "that I no longer have the influence over my fellow officers I once had. And even if I did, I do not believe Captain Zhao would heed a plea for clemency. Especially not when he could gain glory for himself."

"So there's nothing _anyone_ can do." Mai made a frustrated noise. "I'm surrounded by people with titles and money and political influence, and no one can help me. What use is any of it?"

Iroh said gently, "I know it probably doesn't seem like it to you, but I do understand your pain at seeing someone important to you suffer and being unable to do anything about it." Zuko bristled--his uncle was talking about _him_ , about the Agni Kai. "You and your friend must be very close."

"She's like a sister to me." Mai gave a last pointed glance at Zuko, then bowed curtly. "Thank you for your time, General Iroh. I won't take up any more of it with futile requests."

Zuko turned around on the bench to face the wall. The door closed softly as Mai left.

Iroh said, "You don't think she's going to try to rescue her friend by herself, do you?"

"Of course not." But as soon as Zuko said it, he wasn't so sure. He didn't know Mai well, but he knew she was a highly skilled fighter and not easily frightened. And she was desperate and alone. He knew what people who were desperate and alone could do.

His uncle sighed. "I suppose you're right. She probably knows she'd have to fight her way through Zhao and his entire crew. And if she and her friend made it away, they'd still be stuck on this island. Even professional smugglers won't want to get involved with a fugitive air bender. That's why she came to us in the first place."

Zuko only half-listened. He was looking at the dao swords on the wall above his desk.

"It's an unfortunate business," Iroh continued sadly. "I wish we could do something. It reminds me of…" He stopped when Zuko turned around abruptly. "Never mind."

"Uncle, I'm tired." He yawned. "I'm going to bed."

The old man nodded. "Sleep well, Prince Zuko."

When his uncle was gone, Zuko pulled down his swords. Unsheathing them, he inspected the blades under the light. Plans began to form in his mind.

His better judgement tried to stop him. But apparently almost two years at sea had not taught him to listen to it. His uncle had unwittingly stirred up something in him that he had struggled to bury for his own good. Something that he never understood, but that cried out when people mistreated each other, when cruelty and injustice went unchallenged. It wasn't right that Ty Lee should be imprisoned for being who she was. It wasn't right that Mai was the only person trying to stop it.

Satisfied with the state of his swords, he opened his trunk of clothes and retrieved the blue and white mask hidden at the bottom.

Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, may not be able to help them, but perhaps someone else could.


	6. The Black Mask

Mai crouched on the gray tiled roof of a shuttered noodle shop on the strip of land that divided the harbor in two. From here, she could clearly see both sides under the full moon. It was almost midnight, and since there were no cargo ships to load or unload, everything was quiet.

In the distance, Prince Zuko's small, battered battleship slowly chugged away. She still wondered if he had in fact reported Ty Lee's hiding place to Zhao. But even if he hadn't, he was still a heel. He would waste his life searching for the long-dead and gone Avatar, but wouldn't help someone in need. He didn't deserve to have his honor back.

She shook her head, focusing on her mission. Turning her attention to the other side of the harbor, she studied the two Fire Navy ships berthed there. Both dwarfed Prince Zuko's ancient tub. The smaller one would be Zhao's, but the larger one with an elaborate gold dragon head on the prow was an Admiral's ship. She frowned. This would only make a rescue even more complicated.

If she wanted to know what was going on, she would have to get closer. Carefully looking up and down the docks to make sure no one was around, she silently slid to the edge of the tiled roof and dropped to the ground. She quickly ran along the side of the building and rounded the corner, where she almost ran straight into a man.

She veered wide around him, shooting arrows. He was knocked back against the side of the building, smoothly and quietly-- _too_ smoothly and quietly. Looking down, she saw wheels where the man's feet should be. Looking up, she saw the sign on the front door: Fancy Phoenix Costume Emporium.

She had just attacked a mannequin.

Mai paused, leaning against the wall and breathing deeply. Being so tense wasn't good--she would end up making foolish mistakes. To distract herself, she looked at the mannequin's garish clothes: orange silk robes trimmed in red and a yellow sun-shaped medallion the size of a dinner plate. It was hideous.

But what the mannequin wore on its head caught her eye. A mask, mostly black, with black cloth to cover the hair attached to the edges. The eyebrows were red and shaped like lightning bolts; the eyes ringed with white. The chin and lips were yellow.

Seizing the mask, she slipped it over her own face. Moonlight shone down on the shop windows, casting her reflection back. Alone in the dark with a mask on, she looked alien and dangerous, less like a Fire Days Festival reveler and more like a bandit.

She liked it. After a moment's consideration, she tucked two copper pieces into the pocket of the mannequin's robes and continued on her way.

On the way to Zhao's battleship, she saw and heard no one. She crept along the dock close to the ship, staying low and in the shadow the massive vessel cast under the moon.

Footsteps and voices drifted down from the deck. Listening close, Mai realized from the conversation that the watch was changing. Men greeted each other, making jokes and exchanging small bits of news. She learned that there was leftover fried rice in the galley and that the night engineer was in a bad mood. But one particular exchange caught her interest.

A mellow tenor voice asked, "Did you see the prisoner?"

A deeper, huskier voice answered, "Aye. She looks normal. You wouldn't guess she's an air bender."

The first man said, "I heard she can do some weird thing with her hands that'll stop someone bending."

The second man grunted. "I think people are exaggerating."

"Maybe," his companion replied. "Still, I'll feel better when Admiral Shang gets her off this ship. I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing."

The two men said good night. When they finished speaking, the only sounds were the whisper of a cool breeze and the lapping of water. Admiral Shang--she recognized that name, and cursed softly. The commander of the Southern Fleet was here. Whatever was going on behind the scenes, it wasn't good.

Mai had to act fast. Slipping aboard Zuko's ship unnoticed had been fairly easy, but both Zhao and Shang would have much larger, more alert crews. She considered waiting until Ty Lee was being transferred to the Admiral's ship to strike, but decided against it. If Zhao had injured or somehow disabled Ty Lee during the capture (and the thought made her want to have five minutes alone with him and her three-pronged knife), Mai would have to get both of them out under her own power. She was good, but not good enough to fight off the crews of _two_ Fire Navy ships.

The only option that seemed to have any chance of success was to sneak aboard Zhao's ship. Once there, she would find and free Ty Lee, and then, if everything went well, they could vanish into the night without a fuss. If everything did not go well, she would have fight her way off the ship. And after all that, she would still have to find a way to get both Ty Lee and herself off the island. There was no way she could hang around afterward--too many people would suspect her involvement.

She sighed.

The first task was to actually get onto the ship. The smooth metal side of the vessel towered above her head. A heavy anchor chain stretched down from near the top, disappearing into the dark water.

Cautiously, Mai advanced. Hanging on to a pylon with one hand, she could just stretch far enough to reach the chain with the other. She grasped one of the massive links and pulled to see how much noise she made. The link didn't budge, so she pulled harder and harder. She placed a foot on the link and kicked, and still the chain hung in silence.

Satisfied that she wouldn't wake the entire ship up by climbing the chain, she pushed off the dock and clambered on. She climbed as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping that no one came strolling up the dock to spot her. Even with all her weight on it, the chain barely moved.

The anchor chain attached to the ship a few feet below the railing on the deck. She waited there, listening for the watchman. Hearing nothing, she risked peeking over the bottom of the railing.

The guard was currently walking at the other end of the deck. Between her and him were three massive catapults. She didn't know the names of all the mechanical parts, but she knew that they were capable of hurling enormous projectiles a great distance.

The size of the machines could also provide cover. She waited until the watchman passed behind one of the catapult's steel legs, then swiftly jumped over the ship's railing. Almost doubled over, she ran for the nearest catapult and hid under a piece of overhanging metal on the frame.

Several moments passed. The guard continued his circuit, unaware of her presence. She had been lucky--no one on the bridge had spotted her either.

Ty Lee would be below deck, so that was where Mai had to go next. In front of the bridge was a hatch leading down below, the cover left open. She darted between the giant steel legs of the catapults, keeping hidden from the watchman patrolling the deck and slowly closing in on her target. While she hunkered underneath the leg closest to the hatch, she heard the man yawn loudly. She felt like a mouse-vole scampering past an oblivious cat.

The watchman had now reached the point near the bow where she had slipped on board. He paused, looking out over the railing, at what she couldn't say. Perhaps there was someone walking on the docks, or the few twinkling lights in the town caught his eye. But his distraction was her opportunity.

She ducked through the hatch and scrambled down the ladder. Compared to the moonlit night, it was dark below, despite there being a lantern on the wall above her head. She listened for nearby crew members. There was nothing except distant metallic sounds that she couldn't identify, but which seemed to be background noise, like street traffic.

Taking a breath, she adjusted her mask. Her face felt hot, and she wished for a splash of cool water. Even more, she wished for a map that would show her where the--what was a ship's jail cell called? The brig, that was it--where the brig was. But she had to keep moving. She'd made it onto the ship; now came the hard part.

She moved down the hallway quickly, alert for footsteps. None of the doors had any markings on them. After a few minutes, she came to an intersection. Not knowing where to go, she continued straight toward the back of the ship.

Along the way, there were several ladders leading to levels further down. Mai did not know a great deal about naval ships, but she did know that the engine room and the crew quarters were on the lower levels. It seemed unlikely to her that dangerous prisoners would be housed with the rest of the crew or near the all-important engines, so she stayed on the same level.

Every fifty feet or so, she passed another intersection. Occasionally, she heard footsteps down one of the other corridors. She would press herself against the wall, braced for a fight, but her luck held. No one came down the path she was taking.

She figured that she must be close to the stern when she finally found the jail. A sign at an intersection noted that the brig was ahead, and that only authorized guards were permitted beyond this point.

Looking at the large red arrow pointing directly forward, she flexed her hands and smiled.

\------

  
Zhao sipped his tea, keeping his expression neutral with an effort. Across from him sat Admiral Shang.

Smiling, Shang said, "Of course, I will put you up for a Letter of Commendation for your effort in helping capture the prisoner, Captain."

Zhao's fingers twitched at the word 'helping.' He had damned well caught the girl himself.

The Admiral continued, "It was very good work, tracking her down so quickly, and using the anesthetic darts was quite clever." He paused to sip more tea. "But then you have always been a clever man. I am sure you will rise through the ranks with due speed, once you have a proper opportunity to distinguish yourself."

Condescension ran through Shang's tone like poison. There was a warning in the words as well: this was the Admiral's triumph, not his. He should not attempt to seek more recognition than his superior officer was willing to give.

Zhao murmured thanks over his seething resentment. He was not a nobody from some tiny Fire Nation island full of fishermen or goat herders who had made captain through sheer attrition. He was the grandson of Fire Lord Sozin's War Minister. Shang's ancestors were minor military officers and low level government bureaucrats. He may be Zhao's commanding officer, but he was by no means an equal.

Finishing his cup, Shang stood. "Thank you for the excellent tea, Captain. A good yellow tea is rare. But now it is time for me to collect the air bender and be on my way."

Zhao rose. "I will take you to her, sir."

Shang nodded. The two of them walked to the brig, Zhao silently fuming all the way.

In front of the prisoner's cell, they both abruptly stopped in shock. All four guards lay on the floor in a heap, their limbs limp and their expressions dazed. The cell door was wide open. Zhao strode forward and looked in the tiny room.

The girl was gone.

One of the downed men lifted his head with effort and said weakly, "A few minutes ago, sir. Someone in a black mask attacked us. Throwing knives. Too fast. The prisoner did this…after she got out of the cell."

Admiral Shang sputtered angrily, "She's escaped?"

Zhao felt in his pocket for the paralyzing dart. The air bender and her accomplice couldn't have gotten far. He smiled dangerously. "Not to worry, sir. I have the situation under control."


	7. Sword and Dagger

Mai hurried down the corridor, Ty Lee close at her back. If they could make it off Zhao's ship without being seen, they would stow away on the first ship leaving the harbor. All they needed was a few more minutes. The watchman on deck would be easy work for Ty Lee. Mai was relieved that her friend was physically fine. In fact, now that Ty Lee was out of her cell, she seemed to be her usual bubbly self again. When Mai had opened the brig door, Ty Lee had almost knocked her over in a hug. The girl somehow managed to chi block the guards while keeping one arm around Mai's shoulders and babbling a stream of overexcited thanks.

As they neared the stairs leading above deck, Mai started to think that they really would make it away. She imagined the look of confused anger on the faces of Zhao and Shang--not knowing what the two men actually looked like didn't stop her. It seemed like their luck would hold just a little bit longer.

Of course, it _didn't_.

They had reached the last intersection of corridors before the stairs when an alarm began blaring. Mai hissed, "Come _on_ ," grabbing Ty Lee's sleeve. Moments later, the noise of banging doors and heavy footsteps exploded all over the quiet ship.

Fire benders pursued them down the hall. Mai twisted, aiming behind her without stopping. Ty Lee veered to the side so she wouldn't be hit. Arrows struck the lead fire bender, battering his helmet. It was a fast, clumsy throw, but the force and surprise of the blows made him stumble and fall. His comrades behind him had to slow down to avoid crashing into him.

Ty Lee touched Mai's back, shouting, "Watch out!" Mai doubled over, still moving forward, as a fire ball roared over her.

Finally, they reached the stairs. The fire benders concentrated their fire above the girls, blocking the way out.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a glance. Ty Lee grinned briefly; Mai nodded slightly. They slowly put their hands up.

The fire benders stopped firing and approached cautiously. Two of them carrying shackles came within arm's reach of Ty Lee--a big mistake. She whipped to one side, leaning low. Before they could use their fire bending, she struck them along the legs and back.

As the men thudded to the floor, Mai shot her weapons. One fire bender was pinned to the wall, and several more ducked and jerked out of the way. In the confusion, Ty Lee advanced on them. One, two, three, four, and all of their pursuers were immobilized.

The alarm wailed. Mai and Ty Lee bounded up the steps. Shouts and fire from more fire benders running down the hall followed them, but they were too fast. Mai's heart pounded as she scrambled up onto the deck, fresh salt air flooding her nostrils.

They were completely surrounded.

Near the catapults stood two Fire Navy officers. One was tall, with a long, gray mustache and trim beard--Mai figured he was Admiral Shang. The other was just a bit shorter, with broad shoulders, dark hair and massive sideburns that looked like small furry animals clinging to his cheeks.

Ty Lee squeaked, "Captain Zhao!"

Zhao smirked. Again, Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other, only this time Ty Lee didn't smile. Mai looked at the catapults, thinking wildly. Ty Lee could likely make it--for her, the machines were like giant jungle gyms. She could jump to the closest one, then clear off the ship, and keep going. The odds of her being caught again were high, but if she didn't run now, she had no chance at all.

For Mai, this was it. She couldn't follow Ty Lee. Inclining her head slightly toward the catapults, she muttered, " _Go_."

Ty Lee didn't seem to hear. Mai elbowed her, whispering, "You need to get out of here. I didn't do all this just for you to refuse to be rescued."

Zhao commanded, "Surrender! There's nowhere for you to run."

Ty Lee whispered, "Mai, look…"

Before she could finish the statement, the catapult behind Zhao and Shang fired.

It wasn't loaded, so the arm simply sprang up, making a great deal of noise. Everyone on deck jumped and turned to look at the machine moving.

Mai spotted what Ty Lee must have seen: a person dressed in black, wearing a blue and white mask with a disturbing almost-grin. Wielding two swords, the figure attacked the men standing to the left of Admiral Shang.

She had no idea who this mystery figure was, but it was just the distraction they needed. Fast as thought, Ty Lee knocked down the crew men nearest them. She leaped for the catapult.

Zhao overcame his shock quickly. Instead of fire bending at Ty Lee, he reached into a pocket and removed a small dart. Mai realized what he was doing--the dart must be covered in a poison or something that would stop Ty Lee.

While Ty Lee soared over his head, he threw the dart. Mai shoved a man with a spear out of her way and hurled a knife. Dart and blade collided in midair. The dart fell harmlessly to the deck.

Angry, Zhao roared at his men. Ty Lee caught hold of a chain running up the side of the catapult, like a bird lighting on a tree branch. Meanwhile, the mystery swordsman pressed in on the group of fire benders gathered around Zhao.

Hands caught hold of Mai's right arm. She slashed with the knife in her left, ripping a man's sleeve but not drawing blood. He let go, and others closed in, encircling her.

Knives in both hands, she thrust at the men reaching for her, but she couldn't ward them all off. One grabbed her under the arms, hoisting her off her feet with a powerful grip.

She struggled, but he held her firm. As she twisted and kicked, she glimpsed a sight that made her suddenly go still: Ty Lee, clambering up the chain on the catapult as Zhao fired a ferocious blast at her.

For an agonizing moment, Mai was certain Zhao would hit her friend. But instead he struck the chain below Ty Lee, breaking it off of the catapult base. Instead of falling down, badly injured or even dead, she swung herself out over the deck on the now mobile chain. Hanging on with one hand, with the other she quickly jabbed every member of Zhao's crew she could reach in the neck and shoulders.

Mai laughed louder than she had in a very long time.

Swinging wider, Ty Lee reached the group surrounding Mai. The men were so focused on their prisoner that they didn't see the threat from above. One by one, they collapsed, with yelps of shock. The man holding Mai gasped, his grip slackening. She pulled free and jabbed him hard in the solar plexus with her elbow.

Coming around for another pass, Ty Lee extended her free arm and yelled, "Take my hand!"

Mai grabbed her friend's hand and was pulled up into the air. She wasn't sure how much was the force of the moving chain and how much was air bending. They swung around the catapult, over Zhao's head. He was busy with the masked intruder, who dodged his fire blasts expertly. Admiral Shang lay on the deck, one side of his body limp, gesturing wildly with his working arm.

The chain wrapped around a support beam of the catapult. Ty Lee shouted, "Let go!" Mai did, and the two of them sailed off of Zhao's ship toward the docks.

Ty Lee landed neatly, raising her arms over her head with a flourish, out of habit. Mai landed harder, rolling a few times, but scrambled to her feet unhurt.

On the ship, the swordsman was running toward them, three fire benders close behind. It looked like they would catch him, until Mai fired. The pursuers flew backwards, and their quarry reached the side of the ship and leapt onto the dock.

The three of them ran. Down the docks and into town, until they came to a tiny alley empty except for trash strewn on the ground and a wandering orange cat. They paused to get their breath.

Mai looked the mysterious person up and down. Judging by a certain bulge in the skin tight outfit, she figured it was a man. He kept his swords out, but relaxed by his sides, not threatening her and Ty Lee. She thought, _Who runs around in a mask?_ Then remembered she was wearing one herself.

She said, "Just so we're all clear on this, you aren't going to kill us, right?"

He said nothing.

Right. A mysterious masked man who turns up in the nick of time to help them, for some unknown reason. Had she somehow wandered into an opera?

She sighed. "I hate masquerade balls."  


\------

  
Ty Lee bounced up and caught Zuko in a hug. He recoiled, almost falling over. She chirped, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He pushed her away. Mai laughed softly. Ty Lee added, "I like your mask! It matches your aura." Mai laughed louder.

He just stared at the two girls. The stress of the night seemed to be getting to them. Or maybe they were just crazy.

Finished chuckling, Mai went to the alley entrance and peered out. She said, "It's all clear for now, so we should get going. We just need somewhere to _go_." Turning to Zuko, she asked, "I don't suppose you have any ideas, Mr. Mystery Mask?"

Zuko raised a sword and pointed to the northwest, to the bluff overlooking the harbor. Mai looked in the direction he indicated, then said, "You know, I'd understand this plan better if you explained it."

For a moment, he was perplexed. If he spoke to them, he'd reveal his identity. But if he didn't speak to them, how could he explain what he wanted to do?

Holding his swords together, he made a paddling motion. Ty Lee said, "Oh! I'm good at charades." Furrowing her brow, she said, "OK--how many words?"

The tips of his swords hit the ground with a _thwick_ as Zuko shook his head.

Mai said, "I think he means he has a boat somewhere nearby."

He nodded. Ty Lee pouted, "Ah, that's no fair. It wasn't your turn yet."

Zuko started to touch a hand to the bridge of his nose, but stopped when he felt the mask. The gesture just wasn't the same.

Mai pointed toward the street outside the alley. "Lead the way, Mr. Mystery Boater."

Glancing all around to make sure the street was empty, the three of them ran. Zuko knew Mai had impressive fighting skills--which she'd demonstrated on him earlier--but he had no idea that she or Ty Lee were _this_ tough. He hadn't had time to put together a really good plan to help them, but he didn't need one: the girls had fully capitalized on the distraction he provided. Even when Mai had been surrounded--and he was unable to get to her, since he was surrounded himself--Ty Lee had done the impossible and literally snatched her up off the deck. He didn't know what she did to make grown men crumple and fall down like that, and he didn't really want to know. He just hoped she never did it to _him_.

He lead the way through the neighborhood near the docks, darting through a maze of alleys and side streets, scaling fences and sticking to the shadows. There was probably a more direct route to take, but he didn't know the area well. Besides, using the main streets right now would probably just get them spotted faster. He just kept moving toward the bluff, which was visible from most of the town.

His kayak was there, hidden in a shallow cave near the water. The top of the bluff was a sheer drop to the sea, spiked with rocks. But the slope nearest the town was climbable with a little effort, he'd discovered.

But, first, they had to reach the bluff. They were fast enough--and had left Zhao's ship in enough chaos--that they were close to the edge of town when a flare lit the sky.

Mai grabbed Zuko and pulled him down and against the wall of a house. She whispered, "That's the town emergency signal. Everyone's going to be on our trail, now."

Ty Lee said quietly, "I have an idea." She pointed up. "If we travel on the rooftops and stay low, we'll we harder to spot."

Zuko and Mai glanced at each other, then both nodded. Ty Lee went up first, silently and effortlessly. When she signaled that all was clear, Zuko sheathed his swords and bent down, hands cupped together, offering Mai a boost up the wall. She hesitated for a moment, then accepted. When she reached the top, she leaned over and offered him a hand up. He took it.

It was much easier to see what was happening around them from up high. Several streets away on the right, Zuko saw what must have been the town constables assembling. Mai pointed up ahead, to the road leading to the bluff, guarded by a sentry house. The stone wall next to the house was neither thick nor overly tall, serving more to mark the town's boundary than to keep anything in or out. The three of them hustled over the rooftops, while the sound of running feet gathered on the ground below.

There was a gap of several dozen feet between the last row of houses and the wall. Fire benders and men armed with swords and spears thronged the streets, as guards from North Harbor were joined by the still ambulatory crew from Zhao's and Shang's ships.

Zuko furrowed his brow, thinking. He crept closer to the edge of the rooftop, trying to get a better look at the wall.

A pair of pigeon parrots squawked loudly and flew up from the eaves. He froze. One of the men passing below looked up at the flurry of feathery noise, and shouted, "Someone's up there!"

He glanced at Mai and Ty Lee briefly, then the three of them bolted. The leap to the wall was easy for Ty Lee, difficult but doable for him and Mai. Each of them jumped over the heads of the surprised guards and landed on the other side of the wall.

Together, they sprinted, followed by shouting and licks of flame. It took a few moments for guards to scramble through the narrow passage through the wall by the sentry house, and they gained a good lead. The ground rose steadily as they approached the bluff.

Zuko headed for the left side of the slope, where he had found the easiest climb up from the water. But a massive fireball--far too large to have been made by a fire bender--crashed into the ground in front of him. Looking back, he saw another fireball launched from inside the wall. The town guards had wheeled out a catapult.

The easy path down to the water blocked, he changed course to the right side of the slope. Again, missiles from the catapult blocked the way. He couldn't turn back, because of the guards pursuing on foot. The only way was straight ahead--right to the edge of the cliff.

In their desperation, that's where they ran, until the ground stopped. Zuko faced toward the land, swords drawn. He knew a fight would be futile, but he was out of ideas.

Mai glanced over the edge of the cliff and said, "Ty Lee, can you get us down to the water without killing us?"

Zuko blanched. Ty Lee looked nervous, then after a moment, answered, "I think so--but I need something to slow the fall if I have to carry two people. Like, a sheet or something."

Mai said, "Right."

Then, she took off her clothes.

Zuko carefully avoided looking straight at her as she undressed and handed her billowy garments to Ty Lee. She asked, "Will this do?"

Ty Lee replied brightly, "Yes! You know, for once it's a good thing you like baggy clothes, Mai."

"Let's just jump off the cliff already."

Zuko would have objected, but his brain was simply derailed by this turn of events. Here he was, standing around with two girls he barely knew--one of whom was now half-naked--who were seriously discussing _jumping off of a cliff_ while a horde of fire benders bore down on them.

Why the hell had he come to help them again? Hadn't he learned his lesson in the war meeting, speaking out for some idealized good in a heartless world where power and power alone mattered?

Mai nudged his arm and he almost yelped. She said, "Come on." They both ducked just in time to avoid an incoming blast of fire. "Unless you'd rather stay here."

Zuko glanced over the cliff edge. White foam bubbled as the surf broke against the sharp rocks below. If he were caught now, he'd never complete his quest to find the Avatar--never restore his honor, never regain his throne. There was no other way. He would have to trust these strange girls with his life.

The fire benders were almost on them. It was time to go. He sheathed his swords. Ty Lee raised Mai's clothes above her head. He did his best to keep his eyes averted from Mai, but he couldn't help noticing just how many weapons she wore, black and silver against her pale skin.

The three of them took a few steps back and started running. Just before the last step, Mai reached over and grabbed his hand. For one still moment, as they sailed out over open air, their momentum keeping them aloft, they held hands. Before them, the moon shone bright over the dark ocean.

For that single instant, it was calm and beautiful.

Then they started falling.

Mai thrust his hand up, toward Ty Lee. The air bender maneuvered herself between them, and they grabbed her waist, hanging on tight. The red cloth stretched taut, slowing their descent.

Instead of plunging to their deaths on the rocks below, they sailed over them and out onto the water. Ty Lee, straining, kept them aloft as far as she could, but after several minutes she lost control. They hit the water, about a half mile out.

It was a hard landing, but fortunately for them the water was not rough. Zuko plunged below the surface. After a moment of shock, he managed to collect himself and swim up.

He inhaled deeply. Ty Lee bobbed nearby, smiling brightly, her hair half out of its braid, Mai's thoroughly soaked garments still clutched in one hand. A moment later, Mai surfaced. She ripped off her mask, spitting out water.

"I hate swimming," she coughed.

Zuko looked back to the cliff, where the fire benders lit up the darkness. Their shouts carried down to him even this far away, and after listening for a few moments he concluded that they hadn't seen where their quarry had landed.

Erratic splashing caught his attention, and he turned to see Mai struggling in the water. Ty Lee moved to her left, he moved to her right, and they helped her stay afloat. Her cheeks flushed.

Ty Lee chirped happily, "We made it!" She kissed Mai's cheek, prompting Mai to make a face. Then, as fast as she had moved when attacking the soldiers, she leaned over, yanked Zuko's mask off, and kissed his cheek.

He barked, "Hey!"

Mai stared at him in shock. "You!"

Ty Lee asked, "You didn't know it was him?"

Mai sputtered, "He was wearing a mask! And he said he wouldn't help us because we were committing treason or whatever. How did _you_ know it was him?"

"I recognized his aura," Ty Lee answered, as though it were obvious.

Mai rolled her eyes. Zuko said, finally voicing an opinion that had been strengthening all night, "You girls are crazy."

Ty Lee beamed. "Thank you! Thank you both! I mean, I'd still be stuck in that cell if it weren't for you."

Mai muttered, "Don't thank us yet. We still need to finish escaping."

The three of them looked around at the vast ocean surrounding them. It was very quiet over the perpetual lapping of the waves. His kayak, which he had been depending on to get to his ship, was back in the cave below the bluff. Of course they couldn't get to it now, not with Fire Nation troops everywhere. And they certainly couldn't tread water out here all night. He hadn't planned on what to do if they jumped off the cliff, because, well, he hadn't expected to _jump off the damn cliff_.

There were only so many contingencies one person could plan for.

Suddenly, a puttering engine sounded nearby. All three of them turned in the direction of the noise.

A small boat chugged toward them in the darkness, with no lights, no flags, no identifying markers. But Zuko recognized the wheeze of the many-times rebuilt engine--it was the river-going craft from his ship. As it came closer, he saw a lone figure on board, hidden beneath a cloak.

Nervous, Ty Lee whispered, "Who's that?"

Zuko smiled. "Someone who's here to help."

The boat pulled up alongside them and Uncle Iroh tossed out a ring. One by one, they pulled themselves up to the boat and climbed aboard.

Ty Lee and Mai went inside the pilothouse to dry off and warm up. Zuko wrung water out of his hair and heated his own clothes while standing on the deck with Iroh.

He asked, "What are you doing here, Uncle?"

The man smiled slyly. "Do you really think it's so easy to slip away without me noticing, Nephew? It was clever of you to order the ship to sail, so everyone would think you had already gone when the hubbub started."

"You didn't tell the crew…"

"I told them I thought I had left my white lotus tile back in the quaint little tea shop by the dock," he interrupted. "And that I would go back and get it myself because I didn't want you throwing another tantrum."

Iroh clapped him on the shoulder. Zuko scowled at his uncle's little jab, but he was too glad to see the old man to protest.

The boat caught up with the ship in less than an hour.


	8. Dangerous Ladies

Zhao stood on the cliff--the cliff the prisoner and her accomplices had leapt off of a few hours earlier--in the early morning sun. No bodies had been found on the rocks below. If the three had died in the water, they would be gone by now, swept out to sea by the tide.

However, he had a feeling they did not die.

Soldiers were currently searching every ship in the harbor, questioning every dock hand and sailor, every tavern and shop keeper. More soldiers were heading out into the hills outside of North Harbor, in case the fugitives had double-backed and were traveling over land.

Zhao also had a feeling the searches would be futile. There could have been a boat waiting for the air bender and her friends. So many ships sailed around Whale Tail Island--Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, occasionally Southern Water Tribe, plus innumerable pirates and smugglers--it was impossible to track all of them. The Southern Earth Kingdom was not far, and the escapees could quickly be beyond the Fire Nation's reach.

A sharp breeze ruffled his hair and sideburns as he gazed out to the ocean. He could have been halfway to the Fire Nation with his prize by now, but Admiral Shang had to interfere. The old man couldn't bear to share the glory, and now there was an air bender and two unidentified traitors running free.

Although Zhao believed he knew who one of the accomplices was. The Governor's daughter, Mai, had gone missing last night. The girl was known for her skill with throwing weapons and was a very close friend of the escaped prisoner. He did not accuse her publicly because he had no direct proof and didn't want to deal with her father's outrage, but he wasn't stupid.

The one in the blue mask puzzled him. Perhaps a mercenary or, more likely, just a common thug Mai had hired?

In any event, obsessing over the escape wouldn't help. Zhao wouldn't be able to pursue the fugitives himself. He had no leads, and news had just arrived of a group of Water Tribe ships moving through the region, which took priority. But he would not forget the people who had embarrassed him here.

He watched Admiral Shang's massive ship leave the harbor--good riddance to the meddlesome geezer. Zhao wouldn't forget _anyone_ who had embarrassed him, including the Admiral. Shang had grown greedy and complacent in his old age. The Southern Fleet and, ultimately, the Fire Nation would suffer for having such a commander.

Zhao smiled. Perhaps he would be able to serve his country in this instance by removing it of dead wood.  


\------

  
Zuko sat on his mattress studying his maps, looking for a relatively safe place in the Earth Kingdom for Mai and Ty Lee. He had been sailing steadily north, trying to get as far from Whale Tail Island as possible, but he didn't have a destination yet. His guests needed to leave soon. The longer they stayed on the ship, the greater the chance of the crew discovering them. The more people who knew he had smuggled them off the island, the greater the chance of the Fire Nation authorities finding out. He didn't expect any of his crew to willfully betray him--or, more accurately, to betray his uncle--but who knew what one of them would let slip while out drinking?

Besides, the girls were going stir crazy on the ship. And they were driving _him_ crazy.

Ty Lee was currently balanced on her index fingers in the middle of his quarters. She said, "I think you would look good with red hair, Mai."

Mai sat backward on the bench in front of his desk, her elbows on the desktop and her legs stretched out. She answered, "I'm not dying my hair red. You dye yours red, if you want."

Ty Lee flipped over and stood up on the tips of her toes, stretching her hands to the ceiling. "Red hair would clash with my aura," she said.

"If no one else can see your aura, it doesn't matter," Mai retorted.

"But I can see it," Ty Lee countered.

" _You_ could cut your hair," Mai offered.

Ty Lee's eyes widened. She clutched her braid protectively and protested, "I've always had long hair."

"They won't be looking for a girl with short hair."

Zuko rested his forehead against his hand. He asked, irritated, "Are you two going to help me find some place for you to go or not?"

Ty Lee lifted an ankle to her forehead. "I don't mind where we go, as long as there's a circus."

His teeth clenched. "My maps don't show circuses."

"You should get one that does," she recommended.

Standing up, he snapped, "Can you take being a fugitive from the Fire Nation seriously for five minutes? You have a chance to do some planning here, without anyone chasing you. But all you want to talk about is hair and makeup."

Ty Lee dropped her leg, looking confused. "I am planning," she said. "Mai and I need disguises. You'd be surprised how different someone can look just changing their hair and putting on a little makeup." She touched a finger to her chin, considering, then said, "You'd look really different if you grew out your hair. Or braided it."

Zuko glared at both girls. "If you don't have any useful suggestions, leave."

Mai stood up and came over to look at the maps. Picking one up, she studied it for a moment, then pointed to a spot on the Earth Kingdom coast west of the Fire Nation's easternmost islands. "How about here? It's almost on the other side of the world from Whale Tail Island."

He leaned over her shoulder, trying not to get too close. "I don't know," he said. "I've been there, and parts of it are rough. There's a lot of guerrilla fighting."

The corner of her lip turned up. "I think we can handle ourselves when things get rough."

He started to put a finger down next to a coastal village. His hand brushed hers, and she shifted uncomfortably, her cheeks reddening slightly. He pulled his hand away quickly and stepped away from her.

Ty Lee popped up on the other side of Mai. She glanced between them, grinning, then elbowed her friend. Zuko and Mai both frowned.

"You two work out a destination," Ty Lee said, "and I'll work on some new outfits." She nodded, satisfied with her plan. "Oh, I bet your uncle could help me with that. He's seen a lot of the Earth Kingdom--he should know what they wear. I'll ask him tomorrow." She yawned suddenly, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, I'm beat. Good night." She winked at Mai. "Don't stay up too late."

With that, she left them alone. Mai sighed. Zuko asked, "What was that about?"

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "Nothing."

He looked down at the map still in her hands. "Well. Anyway, there's a fishing village I remember that was pretty quiet. But it'll be another day before we arrive." He shook his head. "It's weird hiding stowaways on my own ship." He paused, scratching the back of his neck, then added, "I'm sorry we couldn't find a better place for you than a storage room."

Mai shrugged. "It's better than a prison cell." She looked around his quarters. "And it's really not much worse than your room."

"I don't want to be weighed down by material things while searching for the Avatar."

She gave him a cryptic look, then turned to the wall where his swords hung. "You're pretty good with those," she remarked. "You don't see many benders who bother learning to use other weapons."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "My mother was a swordswoman," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Mai touched a finger to the hilt of a sword.

To keep her from asking questions about his mother's disappearance--which was almost as famous as his Agni Kai--he continued, "She encouraged me to take them up because…well, I was better at swordplay than at fire bending, for a long time."

She raised a brow. "I wouldn't have expected that from the Fire Lord's son."

"My sister's the fire bending prodigy, not me."

"My parents are anxiously waiting to see whether my baby brother's a fire bender," she said. "We have so few benders in the family, it's practically a scandal." For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then, she continued, "Ty Lee and I have been talking about getting away from Whale Tail Island for years. I never expected it to be this way, though." She hesitated, then added quietly. "We'll be okay."

He smiled slightly. "You _are_ a pair of pretty dangerous ladies."

She flashed him a brief but full smile. "Dangerous ladies. I like that."

Looking away, he asked, "Do you, uh, need money or anything?"

"I brought some with me. It'll last until we figure out what to do with ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've done enough for us already." She bowed and said, "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

They looked at each other for a moment, then she stepped forward and lightly kissed his unscarred cheek.

He stared at her. Blushing, she quickly said, "Good night," and hurried out the door.

He touched his cheek. Suddenly, Ty Lee's conspiratorial looks and odd comments clicked into place. Questions surged in his stunned brain like the tide. When had Mai started _liking_ him? Didn't she realize he was banished and she was a runaway aiding and abetting a fugitive? And that they barely knew each other? Wasn't it a cliche for a girl to fall for a guy--a prince even, albeit a disgraced one--who rescued her?

She would be on the ship for another two days. Should he avoid her? Should he act like nothing happened? Should _he_ kiss _her_ next time?

_That_ was ridiculous, and certainly not what he should do.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, silently cursing himself for overreacting. A kiss on the cheek didn't mean anything. She just wanted to show gratitude for helping her and her best friend. He was blowing it out of proportion because he wasn't used to being around girls. He was used to being lonely, and someone showing him affection hit him harder than it should.

The thing to do was to carry on as though nothing had happened.

He took a deep breath and dropped his hands to his sides, regaining his composure. Relieved at having settled the matter, he decided to mediate for a while.

He was about to sit down in front of the candles when the door creaked open. Turning to look, he saw Mai poke her head around the door.

He asked, "Is something wrong?"

She said nothing, but darted across the room and kissed him again. On the lips. Some part of his brain clearly hadn't given up on the idea of him kissing her, despite his rejection of it, and he kissed her back.

After a few moments, Mai caught her breath. She pulled away, her eyes shining and her face flushed. Then she dashed back to the door and was gone again.

He stood there for a long while, wondering what the _hell_ was going on.  


\------

  
Mai's last knife flew across the storage room and stuck in the metal wall. She sighed wearily. All day, her throwing had been unsatisfactory--inaccurate, uneven. The last time she'd done this badly, she'd had dragon flu.

Giving up, she retrieved her weapons and sat down on a red cushion. The room was cluttered with miscellaneous objects that General Iroh had purchased while traveling with his nephew, but couldn't fit into his own quarters. Elaborately patterned rugs, statues of random animals, a collection of teapots in every possible color and pattern, a massive armoire with pearl-handled drawers, and handsomely detailed tables and benches surrounded her. She'd had to move a bunch of stuff to clear practice space.

Ty Lee was entertaining herself by climbing the steam pipes out in the corridor, leaving Mai alone with her thoughts. Right now, her thoughts were annoying her. She was on the run from the Fire Nation, and her stupid brain kept focusing on Zuko. Why had she kissed him? Well, she had _wanted_ to, but she had grown up wanting to do things--jump on the sofa, run around the garden, climb up on the roof of the house--and restraining herself. Why had her self-control suddenly deserted her?

She tried to remember when she started wanting to kiss him. The frantic drama of Ty Lee's arrest and rescue had dominated her attention so much over the past few days that she honestly wasn't sure. She had definitely _not_ wanted to kiss him when he refused to help her--she had wanted to pummel him senseless. But before that, when they first met, was murkier.

Flopping on her back on the cushion, she realized she was complicating things unnecessarily. The prince was a good-looking boy, despite the scar, and the two of them had just gone through a great deal of danger and excitement together. Call it an _adventure_. Three nights ago, she'd jumped off of a cliff in her underwear. Kissing Zuko wasn't so crazy in comparison.

It was _only_ a kiss--although it was a nice kiss. And him kissing her back had pleased her greatly.

 

 

That evening, Mai accompanied Ty Lee to a sort of farewell party in General Iroh's quarters. He served rare fancy teas with names like Flowering Prosperity and Dancing Blossom and sang. Ty Lee loved it and sang along, even with songs she didn't know. Mai was amused by the General's ability to be always slightly off-key, although not unpleasantly so.

Iroh--she wasn't sure she would ever get used to calling him that--drew pictures of the clothes and hairstyles he had seen in the Earth Kingdom. Mai never would have expected to be sitting listening to the Dragon of the West discuss cosmetics and hairpins with Ty Lee. Apparently he had paid a lot of attention to what women wore in the lands he conquered.

While Ty Lee experimented with different ways of braiding her hair, with feedback from Iroh, Mai decided to go see Zuko. He apparently wasn't coming to his uncle's get-together, and she wanted to see him one more time before she and Ty Lee went ashore.

At first there was no response when she knocked lightly on his door, and she wondered if he was even there, or if he didn't want to see her. But after a few moments he told her to come in.

He sat at his desk in a meditation pose, eyes closed. The candles in front of him rose and fell with his breath.

She said, "We're hanging out with your uncle, having tea and some silly conversation, if you'd like to join us."

"I have tea with my uncle all the time," he answered.

"Sorry," she replied. "I forgot that you're anti-social. We're leaving and you'll probably never see us again, but that's no reason to take time out of your busy brooding schedule." She was surprised by the anger creeping into her tone. Did he not care at all that they'd kissed? Didn't he want to say goodbye properly?

He turned his head to her. "I am not brooding. I'm meditating."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Sorry to disturb you."

"Why did you come here anyway?"

She paused briefly, then said, "It's not important."

"If you're going to interrupt my meditation, you might as well say it."

She folded her arms over her chest and took a breath. "I'm sorry. You know, for last night."

The brow over his unscarred eye lifted. " _Sorry_?"

Scratching at a nonexistent itch on her upper arm, she explained, "These past few days have been crazy, with the breaking people out of prison and fleeing my home and all that. Everything just sort of came to a head last night."

He was silent for a moment. "So, you, uh," he seemed like he was trying to figure out how to pronounce a strange word he'd only ever seen written, "you kissed, uh… _me_ , because you were upset over everything that's happened recently?"

For a second, she could swear he looked disappointed. "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds really stupid. Like I have no self-control and go around doing random things I don't even really want to do because I'm upset."

"I wouldn't say you have no self-control," he interjected.

"Well," she said, "I wouldn't have kissed you if I absolutely didn't want to at all."

He sat up a little straighter. "So, you…did want to kiss me?"

She was suddenly quiet. "Well…" This hemming and hawing was ridiculous--she should get to the point. "Yeah," she said, firmly, although she could feel her cheeks reddening.

The candles suddenly flared, and Zuko quickly extinguished them.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Taking the opportunity to return to her original point, she said, "Anyway. It was kind of rude of me to just do it like that. So, please accept my apologies."

Zuko stood up and walked over to her. Her eyes darted around the room a few times before settling on his face. His expression was a mix of confusion, nervousness and a little irritation. There was also something else there, a slight quirk in the lips, a gleam in the eyes. She couldn't think of a name for it offhand, but it made her want to kiss him again.

He stopped in front of her, within arm's reach. They looked at each other, full of anticipation cut with wariness. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Now," he said, his breath hot on her cheeks, "we're even."

This time the kissing went on for a long time.


	9. Epilogue: Wanted Posters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

On the side of the road was a weathered wooden notice board plastered with brightly colored signs and posters. Mai sighed when she saw it, knowing what was coming.

As if on cue, Ty Lee exclaimed, "Let's take a look!" and hopped off their ostrich horse.

Mai stopped the horse and dismounted, then tied the lead rope to a post. The beast was slow and aging, but at least she was not bothered by Ty Lee leaping on and off her back like a hyperactive ferret-dog.

Ty Lee tilted her head slightly from side to side as she scanned the board. There were announcements for births, deaths, and marriages, ads for the upcoming Spring Equinox Festival, and--what interested Ty Lee--wanted posters.

Mai would never understand Ty Lee's enthusiasm for seeing her own wanted poster. It seemed almost morbid. At least there was no one else around right now. She said quietly, "It's not a good idea for you to be standing in front of the thing, you know."

Ty Lee grinned. "No one's recognized me yet." She shook her head a little so that the lines of green beads she wore in her hair rattled and the half dozen thin braids swayed. Ty Lee did look quite different in pale green clothing and makeup in light earth tones. Mai looked pretty different too, in dark green, with her hair running long and straight down her back, the sides pulled back and twisted into a small knot with a sharp (emphasis on _sharp_ ) gold hair stick.

She continued, "And besides, most of the people around her are more inclined to help someone wanted by the Fire Nation than turn them in."

Mai shrugged. Apparently Ty Lee's desire for attention still overruled her common sense most of the time. She glanced up at the poster, showing Ty Lee in her old pink Fire Nation clothes. On the right was a poster of a figure in a black mask--Mai noted that the mask had fangs and angry eyes, which had not been on her actual mask. On the left was a figure in a blue and white mask. Above these were posters of the Avatar, an Air Nomad who looked barely old enough to be in secondary school, and the infamous deserter Admiral Jeong Jeong.

The poster below Ty Lee's made Mai gasp.

It was Zuko. Not in a mask, but him, with his scar and his mostly bald head. His uncle was on the board as well.

Mai nudged Ty Lee and pointed. Ty Lee made a noise, and the two girls traded shocked looks.

Prince Zuko and General Iroh of the Fire Nation were wanted for treason for aiding and abetting enemies of the Fire Nation during Admiral Zhao's siege of the Northern Water Tribe.

Of course, Mai and Ty Lee had heard about the siege--news of the first major Fire Nation defeat in decades traveled through the Earth Kingdom like wildfire. They had laughed heartily when they heard that Zhao had been eaten by a giant fish. But they had no idea that the Prince and the General had been there. Although, thinking about it, it made sense to Mai. Once the Avatar had returned, of course Zuko would chase him to the end of the world.

Mai touched the poster of Zuko. He and his uncle had been last seen at the Waterfall Pleasures Resort, in the far northern Earth Kingdom.

Ty Lee suddenly smiled slyly. "It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?"

She looked at her friend. "Helping fugitives while we're fugitives ourselves would be pretty stupid."

"But we're going to look for them, aren't we?"

Mai looked away from the posters. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing Zuko again. It annoyed her, since there was no guarantee they'd be able to find him. And maybe he wouldn't even want to see her again, after all this time. But if they caught up to each other, and he did want to see her again…

Besides, she did owe him and his uncle for saving her and Ty Lee.

"Of course we are." She smiled slightly. "Things have been going so well for us lately, it's getting boring."


End file.
